I'll Be There For You No Matter What
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: [Post Movie] John and Angela settle down. But what happends when she finds out she's pregnant with John's baby? FINISHED
1. Hesitation

A few weeks had passed after the roof top incident. John still had Angela's number, but hesitated to ring her. He finally plucked up the courage to do so.

..._ring ring...ring ring...ring ring..._

''Angela Dodsen, who is ringing?''

Just to hear her voice again made a slight smile appear on John's face.

"Um...It's me, John. I just...wanted to check up on you and see if...you were alright I guess."

Angela smiled to herself, she was glad he had called.

''Yeah I'm good thanks, what about you?'' She replied.

''Yeah...I'm okay thanks, still off the cigarettes if that's what you were implying.'' John laughed.

''I wasn't going to ask...but since you said so, that's good. So what you up to nowadays?''

''Nothing much to be honest, you?''

''Likewise. Well, at least that makes two of us.''

John could of sworn she was giving him the come on.

He slightly laughed. ''Since both of us have nothing to do, why don't we catch up sometime?''

''Yeah, great. When?''

''Tonight? or is that too early...only I don't have any plans.'

''Yeah that would be great, I could get a DVD in and a take away? Or did you want to go out?''

''No, that sounds good. Be round at 7.00pm then?''

''Yeah. See you then. Bye.''

''Oh yeah okay. Bye.'' John then let out a huge sigh and leaned on the wall. He would spend the rest of the day getting ready and dressed.

_...ding dong_ John rang on the doorbell of Angela's apartment. She quickly opened it, and John found it hard to take his eyes off of her. She wore a silky velvet dress with straps.

''Sorry if I look over the top, only I like dressing up'' She giggled, noticing his eyes on her.

''Uh...'' John hit back down to reality and lifted his head. ''That's fine, you look amazing.''

Angela blushed, ''Thanks, and you scrub up well'' He wore a white shirt with a black tie and matching trousers.

''So what DVD did you get?''

''The Shining , is that okay?''

''Yeah excellent, I love scary movies. Scary things are much better in non-reality don't you think?''

''Yeah I totally agree.'' Laughed Angela. ''I got some wine in and snacks so we're fully prepared.''

Angela went into the kitchen gathering the feast. She also served out Chinese food since they picked that as a meal. As she put the DVD in, she bent over, and John couldn't help but look at her rear. He coughed awkwardly. She then stood up and sat next to him, only about three centimetres apart.

They had finished two bottles of wine between them, so it didn't come to a surprise when they both felt a little tipsy. When the scary scenes came on, Angela would always scream along with John who just joined in. He soon put his arm around her which led to them suddenly kissing. Angela was surprised by this embrace, but it didn't stop her.

John pulled her off the sofa, still kissing. He then let go and grabbed her hand and led her towards the bedroom... After their antics, sleep caught up with Angela, but John was still awake, stroking Angela's hair and smiling. _''What a great time I have had'.' _


	2. The Night Before

Angela mumbled and moaned when waking up. She stirred, stretched and hit John in the face while doing so. She screamed, and woke suddenly.

''How...what? Where? Huh?'' She couldn't understand why John was in her bed, and what they had done the previous night. He was awake and staring deep into her eyes.

''Angela...we...''

''Be right back.'' She announced, before rushing to the en-suite and throwing up.

''I feel dreadful.'' She moaned when getting up and placing herself on the bed.

''It was probably that booze we drank last night. Turned out to be at least three bottles between us.'' He commented.

''Oh...'' Angela said, not really taking any notice. ''But, what are you doing here, and in my bed!'' She rose from the bed once more. ''What...did we do John, please say we didn't.''

''We did.''

''SHIT! But why? Oh...god I feel terrible...sorry, sorry for doing this.''

''Sorry for what?'' John was getting impatient.

''Sorry, but what do you expect of me?''

''I expect you think that I wanted this...but it was just the drink. Nothing else, I promise.''

''I was worried you were gonna say that. I guess I better get going anyway.''

He got up from the bed and clambered about, reaching for his clothes and putting them on.

''I guess I'll be leaving then. Are you gonna be ok? You look sick.'' He sounded worried.

''I AM sick god dammit!'' Angela hissed.

John felt a spare part so just sighed and said before leaving; ''I'll ring you...to make sure you're okay.''

Angela grumbled before diving back under the covers.

Angela's POV

Oh my god. I did it, but i didn't want to! Wrong timing! Eurgh. I was drunk, but can I use that as an excuse? What did John think of it all? Does he hate me now?

I was mean to him...he might have wanted it. But I didn't! And now I feel sick and terrible with guilt. He could of prevented it if he was more sober than I was at the time!...oooh...I'm sleepy...too sleeeppyyy...snore

John walked steadily towards his car. His mind was full to the top of thoughts.

Had he led her on?

What did she think of him now?

What if she was seeing someone else, but coincidently refrained from telling him so?

He opened the car door and drove...drove to his apartment to get some sleep.

Angela wasn't the only one tired from the night before.


	3. Too Close For Comfort

She finally awoke from her nightmare. Her nightmare was of visions of her lying in a hospital, being dragged by her hair on the lino, her nails scratching the floor, blood pouring out from her now broken nails, ripped to shreds on the floor. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She tried to struggle, but it was impossible to fight back- the person dragging her was just too strong. Then she heard a baby crying, yelling, screaming. She then saw the baby, being taken away by a nurse who glared at her, her eyes were fire. She was a half demon. She took a deep breath and pounded into Angela breaking every bone in the way

..._ring ring...ring ring...ring ring_

It was her cell phone.

''Hello?'' She said groggily.

''Angela? You sound awful...like I said.''

''Eurgh, John you never seem to give up do you. I am FINE! Just a bad nightmare.''

''A nightmare 'ey? No need to be so fucking snappy with me. I ring you and you treat me like shit. I've been treated like shit too many times and I'm not gonna put up with it any longer. Call me soft just this once, but I'm coming over.''

''No...don't!'' Too late, John had hung up.

A short while later, the door bell rang, and she answered it rubbing her eyes.

He stepped in, and walked towards the kitchen. Opening cupboards, he looked for a pan.

She dazedly walked in and scratched her head and said sleepily; ''What are you doing?''

''Making you something to eat so you stop fucking moaning, that's what I'm doing.''

Angela didn't reply, instead she ran to the toilet to throw up again. This time, he was there holding her hair so it didn't drop into the vomit.

''Come on, get up.'' He said and pulled her up from the toilet, he then grabbed a towel and rubbed her face rather violently.

''You're...hurting.'' Angela complained.

''Good, maybe it will knock some sense into you at last.''

Angela gave him a glaring look after he said that. She was beginning to hate him. But hate him was such a strong word...

He grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the bed.

''Put the duvet over you and wait.'' He demanded.

''That's exactly what I was doing before you RANG me!'' She protested.

''Just do it'' Was his last orders before he returned to the kitchen to cook up something.

She feel asleep once again, until the smell of cooking eggs woke her up. Coming back into the bedroom, he shoved a plate in her face and told her to eat it.

''What...what is it?'' She asked.

''Something that should make you better if you just eat it.'' He then went into the lounge and sat himself down.

''Make yourself at home then why don't you!'' Angela bellowed after him.

''Okay, I'll take up on that offer. Thanks'' He replied smartly.

She blew air out like a horse, he was really starting to piss her off. She eat the meal, gagging as she went. It was disgusting but seemed to get rid of her grogginess.

''Good thing it's a Saturday'' John said, when walking in the room. There had been nothing to watch on the TV. ''You'd probably be fired going into work in that state.''

Angela glared at him once more, he was so rude to her. She couldn't get round the fact she'd only slept with him the night before, it was crazy. He sat next to her on the bed.

''I might as well stay here since you don't feel well and besides I haven't got anything else to do. By the way, I enjoyed last night.'' He said, before walking out of the room.

''You did?'' She asked, shocked that he said such a thing.

''Yeah...especially when ---'' Angela cut him off sharply.

''I don't want to know!'' She put her hands over her ears.

John laughed and then sat down on the couch and watched TV again.


	4. Confessions

A month had passed from the incident and John had rang Angela every other night. Still moody as usual, but thoughtful so Angela called it. She decided it was time he came round again, but decided to go slow with the booze this time. He agreed and decided to come at 7.30pm. Angela went into the city to get another outfit and something else. She decided it would be the best idea.

Since the ''incident'' with John that night, she seemed to have morning sickness and awoke with sweat soaking her bed sheets. The dream was re-occurring, the same dragging on the floor, the baby crying and the woman punching her till she was black and blue. She never once told John that she thought she may be expecting or that her nightmare was re-occurring.

Instead she kept it to herself, but surely if she was pregnant, he did have a right to know since he would be the father. She told herself that should would figure it out when she knew if she was pregnant or not. She bought the pregnancy test and when she returned home she was eager to try it out. She read the instructions countless number of times.

''Two blue lines means I'm pregnant, one means I'm not. Got that.'' She then went to the loo, and returned to her bedroom. She was getting impatient, wanting to see the result right now. Soon enough the result came clear. Two blue lines were visible in the plastic thing.

''Shit!'' She crumbled to the floor, took a deep breath, forcing herself to get up. She would tell Constantine. Tonight when he came round...if she could pluck up the courage. For now there was nothing to do except get ready and look nice, she thought to herself.

Soon enough, he came round dead on the dot. She smiled sweetly and let him in. He handed her a bunch of flowers.

''Always said I wasn't a flowers kinda guy, but this can be an exception.'' He greeted her.

She smiled once again and thanked him.

''They're lovely.'' She said and put them into a vase of water.

While she was doing so, John placed himself so her back was against his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her.

''John...'' Angela began.

''Yeah, what is it?''

''John...i think we should sit down. Please. It's important.''

He released his hands and sat down on the familiar couch that only last month he sat with Angela watching a scary movie.

''Brings back memories ey'?'' John said.

''Yeah...yeah, John please don't freak out when I tell you this and John shut up because i know you're going to interrupt one way or another so just listen to me.''

''All ears'' He replied.

''Right. Anyway John...please, I'm sorry it wasn't intended.''

''What wasn't?'' John said, confused.

''I told you to shut up! I'm pregnant John!''

''You're...what? Ppp...pregnant?''

''Yes, John you did hear correctly. I am.''


	5. Decisions

''Well this was rather un-expected'' John stated.

''Um...yeah you could say that.'' Angela replied.

''So...you must be now four weeks along?''

''Correct, yes. I take it we didn't use any protection on that...night.'' Angela was having trouble announcing it.

''I'm not exactly sure since I was also drunk but yes it seems that way.''

''Right. Well since this is your baby, I thought you might have a right to know that I'm willing to abort it due to financial reasons.''

''Financial reasons? What a fucking lie that is! With your job and everything, of course you can care for a baby''

''Yes John, but when i go on maternity leave I don't get my usual salary.''

''This is fucking ridiculous, of course you can. I'm never gonna leave your side either. The child is mine and i have a right to it.''

Angela was breathless. She never thought John would say such things.

''You...truly mean it?''

''Yes! Of course!''

The excitement overwhelmed her. She cuddled him so tightly that John found it hard to breathe. When she let go, she asked him a question.

''You're never gonna leave me, right?''

''Never. Not unless your moodiness gets the better of me. But apart from that...''

She smiled at him. She never could understand how a such moody, foul, rude man ever came into her life and produced a child with her. But she was happy about it. Finally her life was beginning to recover after her unfortunate sister's death, that John knew she still hadn't had time to grief much yet over her loss. She loved him for it...but she didn't know if he felt the same.

They retired to the couch which brought back so many memories. They decided to sit there and chat instead of watching another scary movie which seemed appropriate.

''So, have you been in any serious relationships before...well before this happened.?'' Angela broke the awkward silence by bringing up John's past.

''To tell you the truth, i haven't. What about you?''

Angela sighed. This was going to be a long night she thought to herself.

''Well...not really. Not like this, where I've gone quite as far as this...me, being pregnant I mean.''

John rested back on the sofa.

''What does our future hold Angela?'' John asked out of the blue.

''I don't have the faintest clue John, what would you like it to hold?''

John was coming to terms with his thoughts, emotions and feelings he was having for Angela. It all came too quickly for his liking.

John's POV

She's brave and pretty outstanding, but the fact is maybe I can't take a relationship right now. I don't know what to think. I could ask her to move in my place, but she may reject the offer which is understandable due to her current situation. I need time to think...

''John?'' Angela interrupted his countless number of thoughts.

''Yeah, I'd like it to hold you as a matter of fact.'' He said it. He had no time to think about it, his mouth went sour of regret. If only he held his tongue for a few more seconds before it gulped out of him. Before he allowed Angela to answer, he carried on thinking that it was the best time to tell her the truth.

''You see, call me soft but I've never had a friend like you before...''

Angela was stunned by what he was telling her. She nodded to let him know she was listening and for him to carry on. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for the courage to ask her to move in with him.

''Uh...'' He hesitated a little. ''You're just different from the rest.''

''Oh...'' Angela began.

''Anyway, enough of that shit, would you, and the child of course when it's born...like to...move in with me? It could be temporary, maybe even just till the baby's born, but I will be there for you, company if you want to call it that.'' At last, the words ripped out of his mouth like a plank of wood on fire.

''Yes! I'd love that, John.''

John blinked, did he really hear her right? She would? Not that he didn't want her to...

''Oh and John?'' She continued.

''Yeah?'' He answered.

''This is to say thank you'' She got closer to him, put her hands instinctively around his neck and kissed him passionately. He accepted the thanks and placed his hands around her back and pulled her closer. After a few good seconds, she let go. John felt empty inside.

''Are you sure you're not drunk?'' John snorted.

''Of course not!'' Angela bellowed.

''Ok ok...just needed to make sure.'' He asked cheekily


	6. Faces Of The Past

''Where should I put this?'' Angela came through the door, carrying what seemed a another in a long line of never ending suitcases.

''Er, over there in the corner. That should do for now.'' John answered.

She let go and heaved a sigh, got back up and rubbed her back. She was only three months gone, but it seemed like eight.

''Baby's giving you trouble ey'?'' He asked, coming over to Angela to rub her back for her.

''Yeah, you could say that'' She answered. Suddenly, without notice he embraced her, and gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her. When he let go, his heart was pounding against hers.

''Well, that _was _un-expected.'' Angela said, getting her breath back.

''So is this...'' He gave her a kiss again and winked at her. She knew what he was hinting and let go. They followed each other to the bedroom...

------

Angela awoke to find herself in Constantine's arms, which came as a surprise, but not the same surprise she encountered only weeks earlier when she found out she was pregnant. As she stirred, his arms became tighter around her and she was struggling to get free. His eyes finally flickered and he awoke, loosening his grip.

''Morning.'' He said, and yawned. Angela smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips. He smiled back at her, something he felt he hadn't done in a while.

''You had a tight grip on me just then.'' She said.

''I did?'' John replied, not realising.

''Yeah, you did.''

Angela clambered out of bed and started to cook breakfast.

''So where am I gonna sleep tonight?'' She shouted to the bedroom.

''In my bedroom, of course.'' He replied and then entered the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow.

''You sure that's wise? You might try and suffocate me for all I know.''

John laughed. ''Don't worry, I'll try not to. Even though you do snore.''

''I do not!''

''Do.''

''Don't!''

''Okay okay, I was joking geez. Shit that reminds me, it's been four months since Chas's death. I was gonna place some fresh flowers on his grave.''

''Go ahead, I'll be fine here. You can eat your breakfast when you return''

John smiled at Angela. He was in love with this woman.

-------

''Got spare change?'' A young man in a cap shadowing his facial features beckoned in the cemetery towards Constantine.

''No, just a bunch of flowers'' Constantine said, and continued walking to Chas's grave.

The young man followed Constantine, his eyes flowing with fire.

''Get lost.'' Constantine announced, knowing full well he was a half breed, he turned towards him and faced him.

''You're gonna make me?'' The half breed replied.

''Sure, if I have to'' John then got out a dragons breath, one of his last ones but he was willing to use it.

The half breed knew of this tool that if John shot him with it, he would sure die and return to hell.

Instead, the half breed screamed; ''This won't be the last of me...'' and scuttled off into the distance.

''Fuck'' John said to himself, placing the flowers on Chas's grave


	7. Revenge

Angela hummed to herself, mainly keeping herself company. She felt an eerie presence, but continued to carry on cooking for herself and Constantine. Then, she felt it. A needle poking it's way through her side, liquid rushing in, adrenaline pumping. Her eyes flicked and then they shut and she fell to the floor in an few seconds.

''Got ya now!'' Snorted the half breed, towering above her unconscious state.

''Angela!'' John came rushing in, seeing the door open. He shot down the half demon with one of Angela's guns he had found earlier. The half demon crashed down on the floor, exploding- possibly dead. John shot him again to make sure.

''Angela!'' John's voice was now down to a whisper. He kneeled down, feeling her pulse, it was still ticking, an indication that her heart was still in fact pumping and she was very much alive.

He noticed an empty syringe about a metre from where Angela was lying. He picked it up and viciously chucked it against the wall, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces on the cold and hard floor. He then went back to Angela, bent down to pick her up and carried her in his arms to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently, and set about ringing a doctor.

''Hello, I wanted to ask your word of advice. This is John Constantine.''

_''What problems are you having?''_

''My friend...'' John didn't know what to call Angela. ''She's staying with me, anyway someone came into the house and by the looks of it they sedated her with a dose of some sort.''

_''Okay, is she still breathing?''_

"Yeah, yeah she is''

''_Okay, well there's nothing we can really do under the circumstances, she should wake up in a few hours or so, depending on what drug the person gave her. If any new issues arise, don't hesitate to ring us.''_

John sighed, realising there was nothing they could do and the fact that he would have to wait till she woke to have breakfast. No - what a silly thought, he was joking.

''Alright. Thanks for your help, bye.'' He ended the conversation then hung up the phone.

There was a chair near the bed, and he slumped his arse upon it. He looked at Angela and gazed admirably at her. Her breathing seemed to soothe him...and it wasn't long till he shut his eyes...but then he awoke quickly. His stomach was begging for food, so he wandered into the kitchen fixing, himself a ham sandwich before returning to the bedroom. As he began to eat it, Angela turned over in her sleepless trance, so she was facing Constantine and then she awoke.

''Good afternoon.'' John said, noticing her awake.

''What...what happened?'' Angela asked, sleepily.

''A fucker decided he would mess with you. Before he had the chance, I shot him dead. In fact his remains are still apparent in the kitchen. A little something I forgot to clean up. Oops.''

She sat up in bed, patting a space next to her indicating for John to sit there. He noticed this, and sat next to her, he gently lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder.

''I was worried, you know.'' John said.

''You were?''

''Yeah of course, that's my child in there too.'' He slumped his free hand around her stomach, feeling for indications of life.

She laughed...she was so glad to have him...and their child.


	8. Happenings

She stormed into the apartment, chucking her handbag onto the side counter, blowing her hair away from her eyes. She sat down on a chair and began impatiently tapping her foot to the rhythem of the traffic outside. Constantine entered the kitchen, knowing full well of her ''little outburst'' which she had just en-counted.

''Hey, you're back early'' He began to make convosation.

''I told you didn't i! You don't remember anything that i tell you these days!'' Angela was nearly screaming at him.

''What's up with you? Fuck, have i done something?''

Angela got up from her seat and barged past John and left out of the door.

Hormones, so Constantine thought. He knew that baby was giving her a rough time, almost a nightmare. He ran out of the door and had trouble catching up with her. Once he did, he grabbed hold of her waist with his arm so she couldn't go any further.

''Let go of me!'' She shouted out in terror, causing funny looks from passers by.

''Keep it down will you!'' He said, releasing his arm a little bit.

''Tell me what's wrong Angela'' He twizzled her around and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She bit her lip, feeling like a sulking child wanting attention.

''Nothing...'' She felt under pressure to tell him what was bothering her.

''Don't lie''

''Well...it's been five months since Izzy's death. If only she was here Constantine, to see her neice or nephew being born, playing with it, enjoying life'' She didn't realise it, but her arms went around John's back and her head laid against his chest. She stayed there for a matter of minutes, tears streaked down her face disperting onto the path. She found it comforting, listining to his heartbeat. He put his chin on the top of her head.

''I know Angela, i know, these things happen. Come on, you must be starving. Let's get something to eat''

She released her grip around his back and nodded, he whipped away her tears.

They went to a resturant not far from where they lived. They didn't talk during the meal but afterwards they did. They ordered three glasses of wine each before they left. Wine seemed to soothe Angela and Constantine knew of this.

When they arrived home, Angela was a bit full on. Remembering last time, he tried to calm her down a little but nothing helped. Angela slammed him against the counter top, feeling tipsy of what she had drunk.

''John...'' She mumbled into his mouth when kissing him...

''Yeah...'' He whispered back, their lips still locked.

''Follow me'' She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the bedroom, nearly choking him. This time, she would take control...

-------

Nearly always, sleep would over come Angela first, Constantine couldn't sleep pretty much as usual. But she started jumping, her body moving violently under the bed sheets. She was mumoring something over and over again...

Constantine had trouble to awake her. He finally did, resulting in enlisted with sweat bed sheets.

''Fuck! What happened?''

''I...i have no idea...'' She said, startled from what had just happened.

''Are you okay?'' He asked

''Yeah i think so...just tired''

She leaned her head on Constantine's shoulder for a pillow since her own had fell on the floor and she couldn't be bothered to pick them up.

''Night Constantine...Constantine...Constantine...''

She repeated his surname about five times before she finally slept.

What the fuck's going on here, thought Constantine, but it would have to wait for the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------

I shall continue this proberley on tuesday, sorry short chapter, mind blockage. Thanks reviewers one again.


	9. Understandings

Alot of convo in this one :-)

Angela began to stir in her sleep, repeating the process she had only done earlier. Uttering the same words over and over again. Constantine. John, being a light sleeper

awoke and saw the state Angela was in. The duvet, creased into a tight ball and her hair mattered over the pillows her head was resting on before the fitful sleep

began. Also, blood slowly passing it's way down Angela's neck onto the bed sheets. John saw a scar visable from where the blood was coming from. He

grasped Angela's wrists in his hands and got on top of her. The muttering began to stop but Angela's legs kicked violently, causing John to glitch in pain. Soon enough, the kicking stopped and the only thing John heard was Angela's breathing.

What the Fuck..., thought John, in his usual manner.

''BOO!''

''FUCK!'' John was ceased in amazement by the guy who stood in front of him.

''Ha, gotchya there John''

''You little...'' John stood up, reaching for what he belived to be Chas's neck.

''Tut tut, nope not this time. I've already died once remember?''

''Course i do, i mourned for you i even placed flowers on your grave every week or so'' John spat out.

''Er nope. Last time you laid a bunch of flowers on my grave was about a month ago'' Chas complained.

''Well, there was things that needed to be taken care off'' John looked behind him to see Angela, she was sleeping peacefully and it brought a smile on is face.

''Oh yeah? Well save THAT for later!'' Chas moaned.

''So was that you that broke into Angela's dreams? and possessed her in some way?'' John asked.

''Oh yeah, course. I can do that now, i just wanted to see your face'' Chas said sarcasticly.

''So, if it wasn't you, who was it?''

''Well i dunno, but all i know is that they won't be doing it again. It was a way of trying to harm the baby so they said apprantly''

''Well those bastards better stop doing it, cause they'll be dealing with me if so''

''Such a tough cookie aren't we John, protecting Angela also''

John gave Chas an evil stare, Chas decided to quit with the chit-chat.

''Anyway, i am here to actually say hello. I defeated the demon possesing Angela in some way, so i think you ought to be greatful. As you can see, i'm an Angel look at my wings!'' Said Chas

''Yeah yeah, what ever'' Yawned John.

''Anyway i'm gonna go, you look tired'' Chas said, looking at his gold watch.

''Yeah well it IS 2.07am in the morning!''

''Ok okay. Ungrateful sod. After all i did for you...anyhow, bye and congratualtions!''

With the click of his fingers, Chas was gone.

John laid back down in his bed, thankful for now he will actually have a decent's night sleep.

-------

John awoke to see Angela gone, she left a note on the bedside cabinet.

Hi John.

Going to work, sorry got called in.

See you later tonight, love you.

Angela x

John sighed and sat down. Today was going to be lonely he thought to himself.

--------

Well thanks to reviews...finally an update i'm sure i heard you say. Jokes hehe. Credit goes to LoopyLou who went through chapters and edited it. Thanks alot! Please keep your reviews coming, you know i like to hear from you. :-) Idea's for next chapter are placed on paper so i will do a new one later today. Thanks again, Bye!


	10. Evening Atmousphere

Going to be fluffy due to a readers request

Thanks to all reviews, keep them coming!

Angela slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open. John had given her a set of keys, in case she came home late from work which was frequent.

Constantine was sitting on the couch, feet up on a foot stool. Angela placed her bag and set of key's upon the kitchen counter and walked up to John. He jumped.

''Woah, you scared me there didn't even see you. My eyes were fixed to the T.V I suppose you could say.'' He looked up and smiled at her. One bit of hair was out of place and he stood up and moved it. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Angela's waist and pushing her towards him to lock their lips together. After all, they were expecting a child together. He felt the bump press against his stomach and felt warmth inside of himself. He decided to tell Angela about Chas another time.

''I haven't asked recently, but how's the baby?'' He said, gently rubbing the bump with his hand.

''It's doing okay thanks'' Angela said, she let go and made her way to the kitchen to fix a snack. ''It's check up is due soon, perhaps you'd like to take me?''

''I'd love to'' Constantine answered and sat back down on the couch. Once Angela was done in the kitchen, she sat beside Constantine.

''I'm tired...'' She said, yawning. John glanced down at her, smiling. Her head was now resting on his lap, somehow she slipped down. He sat there stroking her soft hair.

''You know, I've never loved someone as much as I have with you. Since that day that you can bursting into my house I could never forget you no matter how I tried. And then when you nearly died...that's something that I _do_ want to forget about. I've had a heck of a lot of girlfriends yeah, but none at all like yourself. You're unique, I expect you could say it. And the fact you made me give up cigarettes, now that has to be a miracle. I just wanted to say since we had the time and we're sitting here that...that I love you Angela and I'm having difficulty asking this but...but will you marry me?''

Constantine waited a few good seconds before getting impatient and gently raising his knee to try and disturb Angela. Nothing prevailed.

He bent his head down and whispered: ''_Angela? Can you hear me?''_

She didn't even stir. She was...

_''Asleep'' _Constantine whispered to himself. He found it hard to contain his laughter. After all, everything he said was un-heard since she was fast asleep in her dream world.

He sighed and stood up which made Angela slip onto the couch. He gently lifted her into his arms and took her to bed. He tucked her in and placed his favourite teddy bear beside her.

He bent down and kissed her briefly.

''Night Angela'' He said before departing the room.

Sorry, short, sweet & fluffy chapter. Hehe. Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to Loopylou for her editing. John is a bit out of character on this chapter lol. Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy before i depart, thanks to all reviewers. Please keep reviewing!


	11. Treating

Thank you to **Egyptian princess of 1290 bc, Rhiannon Reeves & Loopylou.**

-----------------------

Angela awoke to see Constantine not next to her. She clambered out of bed and put her slippers on and made her way

to the lounge where Constantine was sitting.

''So you finally woke up then'' John said, hearing Angela walk into the room she was holding his teddy bear.

''Yeah, I think I'm getting a cold'' Angela sniffed.

''Oh dear, let's sit you down and see if we can get you something hot to drink'' John tapped Angela's nose and gestured for her to sit down. He was acting like Angela was a five year old.

John searched through cupboards looking for a cold remedy and hot chocolate powder. He finally ended his search when he found what he was looking for.

He walked back towards the sofa.

''Here you go, this might do you some good'' He passed the tub to Angela who took it gratefully and swallowed two of the pills. She then placed the tub on the floor and received a cup of hot chocolate.

''I think it would do you good to have a day off tomorrow, I'll ring the police station if you want''

Angela placed a smile upon her face and said: '' Yes please.'' She took Constantine's hand.

''You were talking before I fell asleep; I heard you but couldn't work out what you were saying. What was it?''

John hesitated.

''Err...nothing I was just saying what was on TV, that's all''

''Oh, ok then, is there anything decent on?'' Angela asked.

''Um, no, not that I know of'' He replied.

''Oh, well I guess we could sit here and talk'' She suggested.

''Yeah, sure.'' He answered, bringing her closer to him to finally kiss her.

When Angela awoke from hearing John get up, she mumbled and rolled over and brought the duvet further over her face.

''Do you feel any better?'' John asked Angela when getting dressed, he shoved his pajama shirt on the bed.

''Cause we want you to feel better don't we so we can ---''

Before he continued, Angela chucked the shirt at him and glared. She huffed.

''Could you possibly ring the station and say that I'm not coming into work today? I'd be eternally grateful'' Angela said, sarcastically.

''How grateful?'' Constantine said, making his way to where Angela was lying.

''I'd stay away if you don't want a cold''

''What if I do?''

''Just bugger off will you? I'm ill'' Angela protested.

''Fine, I'll leave you on your own from now on. No company, no food noth--''

''No! I was joking just ring the god damned police station!'' Angela was nearly shouting.

''Rudeness doesn't get anyone anywhere'' He replied.

''Well you should know all about that then John''

''Ha-ha. I'll do it now''

John made his way to the phone hanging on the hook. He dialed the numbers but he heard a screeching noise coming from the bedroom Angela was in...


	12. Sacrifice

''Angela?'' He called, rushing to her side.

There she was. Tied up, duck tape enabling her to speak...and there she/he was...Gabriel himself.

''Welcome John, how nice to see you again and so soon!'' Gabriel spoke.

''What do you want?'' John spat.

Angela was fixing her eye sight on both of the people standing in front of her. Swapping each time one of them spoke. Her eyes were full of hurt, sadness, despair and anger. John knew of this. Angela didn't want this as much as Constantine didn't.

''I want, i want, i want. It always results in that doesn't it John'' By now, Gabriel was standing over Angela with what seemed a large knife. Of course, Constantine knew it was the spear of destiny.

''How the fuck did you get that?'' He asked, trying to keep himself patient which was difficult, the fact that his maybe future fionce was at stake of being killed, and also his little unborn daughter or son was within her.

''It doesn't matter, all which does is that the unborn child dies''

''Why? Why does it matter to you if my unborn child dies or not?''

''Oh John, you're not as smart as you think you are'' Gabriel paused.

''Because when the child is born, it will have the same ''gift'' if you want to call it, as you. Of course now in hell, we don't want another bloody one like you''

Constantine gulped. He never thought of it like that. He whiped his brow, he needed to save Angela aswel as his child.

''You're a cold blooded killer'' He said, unable to think of what else to do.

Gabiel laughed.

''I think i like it that way'' She replied.

Constantine took a look at Gabriel. It's wings still burnt to a crisp and it's outfit torn and ripped.

Gabriel raised the knife, ready to plunge into Angela's stomach. Angela tried to scream, even though the duck tape was blocking the entrance. She tried to move away

from the direction of the knife. Constantine ran over and literally jumped on top of Angela, not wanting to hurt her.

''No! Kill me, not her, i'd rather die'' Angela was now underneath John, breathing heavily.

Gabriel let out a sharp laughter.

''You've been through this!'' She laughed.

''I know, just please Gabriel...for me''

Constantine was willing to give up his life for Angela's and his unborn child.

BANG BANG BANG...Someone had shot someone. But who shot who?

-------------------------------------

Haha. I'm evil, i'll leave that as a suspence. Enjoy, thanks to all reviewers, keep them coming:)


	13. Guilty

Bang Bang Bang.

Constant shots were heard throughout the room, causing vibration and tempory deafining.

Gabriel was dead. Finished, so the killer said. It was Chaz.

''I came to your rescue, you can get off Angela now'' Chaz said, implying John to get off her since his back was literally in her face.

When he got off, he stood up and took off the rope & duck tape. Abling Angela to talk again.

She let out a loud breath.

''Thanks Chaz'' She got off the bed and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

''Anytime'' He winked at her, and followed her into the kitchen. There the threesome sat and talked about why Chaz had come back. He heard that Gabriel was back and he needed finishing off and Chaz felt appropiate to do it since Gabriel had killed him orginally. They sat and talked for hours on end.

When Angela woke up, John was no where to be seen. It was her check up at the hospital and John promised he'd be there. Angela was pissed off with him. She was frightend to go on her own and the fact the child was his. She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

When she arrived home tears erupted from her eye socket's and dripped onto the floor.

''JOHN!'' She shouted.

''Angela?'' He called, suprised she shouted.

''You didn't even bother to come with me to the hospital! Now they were expecting me and instead i went to work! You bastard! You're so selfish, so stuck up your own arse!''

''Wait a minute, just let me talk''

''No John i've done that too many times. You can be so sweet and god bless you for that but enoughs enough. I'm packing my stuff John, i'm moving out'' and with that, she went to the bedroom to collect some of her belongings.

''Angela don't be a stubborn bitch! Come on! i was talking to you!''

Angela whiped her tears from her face with her sleeve.

John wasn't going to get a reply to he got Angela by the shoulders, a little to violently.

''Just listen to me!''

She chocked and collapsed on the floor, suffering from what seemed contractions. She sat down blowing 1, 2 3 times and counting.

''John just do something decent! Ring an ambulance, please now!''

He rushed to ring 911. The ambulance came in a matter of seconds. They took her away with John in the back. By now, Angela had fainted with the sheer pain in her stomach.

John was kept in the family room for around thirty minutes. He thought he'd never enter a hospital again. How wrong he was.

A doctor entered the room, and told him news of Angela's progression.

''It's not fatal, with treatment the baby should be fine. But if we were a minute late, it could of been fatal. Please take into consideration that she should go on maternity leave asap. Her work has been very stressful and she told me that she has been very stressed recently. You may see her now''

Not a cliffhanger is it, quite strange for me. Hehe. Thanks to ALL reviews, i wish you a happy new year. Bye! x


	14. Forgive&Forget

Sorry for the lack of updates I just couldn't think of much. 0o

**Thanks so much reviewers. **

BUT, I have titles of chapters so I know what I'm going to do next. Do people mind rather than me doing a sequel this story might just run through and through? Or do you want it to end after Angela gives birth? Please note.  Btw, some chapters have two titles.

So please enjoy. More chapters/updates should be arriving more frequently since I have ideas placed in my head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Constantine walked into the room, Angela seemed fast asleep, but she awoke suddenly when hearing his foot steps approach the bed.

''John?'' Her voice was merely a whisper, which was understandable John thought due to what she had been through.

''Angela…I'm so sorry if I could turn back the hands of time, I would. The only reason was I was going out, to get this'' John said the sentence with little hesitation which surprised him. He bought out a little red box and opened it up. Inside was an engagement ring, the diamond sparkling in the sunlight from the window.

Angela gasped, but before she spoke, John but in.

''This is my second attempt at asking you to marry me, the first time you fell asleep''

Angela was chocking back the tears, John still carried on.

''So, will you marry me Angela?''

He looked directly into her hazel eyes, searching for an answer until Angela let go of the suspense any further.

''Of course I will'' If she wasn't tied down by the heavy duvet and the tubes wiring up, then she would of certainly planted a kiss on Constantine's lips. Instead she smiled and beckoned for him to come closer. Closer he did but with only centimetres apart, a doctor entered the room with a cheesy grin on his face. He coughed awkwardly. John then felt his presence and sat back in the chair.

''Sorry to interrupt, but it seems Angela is okay to go home. Just one quick check-up should do it''

He smiled again and left the room to the new fiancées.

Back at Home

Angela laid on the sofa in Constantine's apartment. Frequent vibration was disturbing the silence between the couple; it was from the bowling alley down stairs.

''You know I can always shut that place down'' Constantine began while searching for a piece of nicotine gum to chew on.

Angela knew that this was correct since Constantine half-owned the bowling alley.

''It's okay, just it gets a bit irritating sometimes, but something I shall get used to. I mean look at me, I've got used to that'' She was indicating the rather large bump in front of her.

Constantine couldn't contain his excitement. While he was a rather rough, selfish and not nice at all times, on the other hand he could be very sweet when wanting to be. Angela was now five months along.

John sat down on the sofa, wanting to ask a question to Angela.

''Can you forgive me for what happened…'' He gulped.

''For what happened the other day? I'm so sorry''

Angela sighed; this was something he wanted to get of his chest rather now than never.

''I've told you enough times that I forgive you'' Angela pushed herself off the sofa and smiled.

John was disappointed that she did so.

''Where are you going?'' He asked.

''To bed John, it's past 12. See you in the morning''

John sat back and looked at his watch. Indeed it was 12.15.

''Time flies when you're having fun'' Constantine said to himself.


	15. Stalker In The View

Stalker in the view.

Angela was getting bored sitting at home all day, just watching the usual telly. Constantine went out frequently, apparently to do ''business''

She sighed and got out of her seat. There was a crease due to the amount of hours she had been sitting there. Suddenly, the door bell rang and she answered it. Chas had come to visit her.

'Hello Angela' Chas seemed to have a soft spot for her, always had since he had saved her life.

'Oh Chas, please do come in, I'm so bored! John's made me stay at home till the baby's due because of unwanted visitors as such. Please take me out!' She was really protesting. Chas couldn't refuse on an offer to take her out.

'Sure, get your coat on' He replied.

'Thank you!' Angela said running to get her coat from the clothes rack and zipping it up. Once they were outside the apartment she locked up and they got going.

As they were walking Angela stated a warning.

'Don't tell John we've gone out, he'll kill me'

'Err…so John doesn't want you going out?' Chas replied, a little fear in his voice.

'Nope not at all' Angela replied, not noticing Chas's fear.

'Um…okay. Let's go to places he will avoid'

They walked around the shops closest to Constantine's apartment, knowing John doesn't like shopping. Angela thought it would be the best time to buy some clothes if she was going to be held hostage back at the apartment. She got a few things and while she did so, she lost Chas. Leaving her cell at home, she wondered around on the streets for at least fifteen minutes, beginning to get inpatient. She felt someone following her…breathing at her, scenting in her fumes of musty perfume and the shampoo she used for her hair.

It was beginning to get dark; it was 6'0clock in winter. She turned around, a lamp was flickering in the distance. She hurried to get to a phone box. There she rang Chas's number. He'd got stuck in a shop since it was a 'sale day' and only managed to get out not long ago. They decided to meet back at the apartment.

Angela hurried down the pathway, her shoes click clicking as she went. She twizzeled her body round, someone _was _behind her. As she starred into the thick black sky someone approached her from behind and slid their hands down her back. She shuddered, goose bumps appearing at her skin.

'Angela…' The voice whispered in its high pitched tone.

'Get off me!' Angela said, elbowing the stalker behind her. None prevailed.

'Not so soon…you and that child are ours. You belong to Constantine and Constantine is the one we hate…' The half breeds tongue darted in and out like a serpent.

Angela was shit scared; she couldn't run and, fuck hiding! There was no place to go out of this half breed's sight.

'I can feel your fear Angela…' The half breed got closer, he was still behind her but now they were touching.

'And I like it…' He continued.

Angela's hands were now free and she elbowed him hard in the place where it would hurt the most. She ran, her handbag hitting her waist as she went. She climbed up to the stairs of the apartment and unlocked the door. There she saw Chas looking sympathetic and John looking really, really pissed off.

'Angela!' John roared and stepped across the room to where she was. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and saw the scar across her shoulder where her shirt had been ripped by the half breed.

'W-what happened?' John was now worried rather than angry.

'I had an encounter with a half-breed. Nothing to worry about…' Angela was cut of short.

'Nothing to worry about! It's not just your life you have to worry about now!' John blasted. Chas was amazed that the windows hadn't cracked.

Angela looked on the floor like a naughty school girl who had just been told off. She bit her lip.

''But, I wanted to go out! You keep me up in this apartment for hours and days upon end and I get so bored!'

'It's for your safety. You know what people do just look at your sister's death; do you want that to happen to you?' John questioned.

'Of course I don't, don't even bring her into this. You're the one who keeps me locked in here' Angela let out a little scream of anguish and clenched her fists.

'You are a bastard at time John!' She said, and rushed to the bedroom while slamming the door shut.

John ran a hand through his jet blacked and recently spiked hair. He then sat down and let out an almighty sigh. (N/A I thought about putting let out an almighty fart lmao, how sad am I)

He looked at Chas, and Chas just shrugged.

'Hormones' John said, reaching for a piece of fruit in the bowl on the table.

He thought about entering her room asking her about the half demon. She sure did look traumatized about it. He thought it will wait till tomorrow though.


	16. Apperances Can Be Deciving

**Appearances can be deceiving **

As Angela walked out of the bedroom, Constantine caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck and smelled her hair, fragrancey; he thought. As he did so, he saw the dried blood through her nighty.

'That looks sore' He whispered; 'Did that god damn demon do that to you?' John asked, not really expecting a reply.

Angela nodded.

'Well be careful out there ok? I'm gonna let you go out since you protested so much. But where the amulet I gave you a while back. For me ok?'

Angela turned around and cuddled him. She was fearful for going out due to that half breed but with the amulet hopefully it shouldn't be a problem. So she thought for now. She wasn't going to tell Constantine about the incident last night because if she did, he'd only get all 'protective' over again and ban her from going out all together.

She quickly got dressed and washed and told John she was going out to get some groceries. He offered to escort her, but she refused.

She made her way down the same path that she got attacked yesterday. Her senses sensed danger, but she was wearing the amulet. She hurried to get to Wal-Mart but while doing so, she smelt sulphur. She turned around and saw a handsome man staring back at her with his dark, deep and deluging brown eyes. She was getting flustered and he stepped closer. He reminded Angela of someone but she just couldn't figure who. Then it clicked. Balthazar.

He walked closer until there was no distance between them.

'Angela…' He talked. No hissing, just plain 'human' talk if to call it.

'Y-yes?' She replied, she wasn't sure whether this was a half demon but he was so…. She didn't know but there was something in this man that appealed to her.

The stranger leaned in for a kiss and kissed her deeply, searching. Angela's eyes forced closed. And while doing so, she got visions. Her eyes flickered, still kissing the man, she dropped her bag and broke the kiss. When she kneeled down to pick it up, the man stood over the top of her. He reached for the amulet and tried to rip it off of her neck. Her mind was swirling and she kept going in and out of consciousness. She screamed but it was muffled when the stranger bent down to put his hand over her mouth.

'Angela!' Was all she heard when she finally broke down and fell down unconscious.

She awoke to see her back in her bed, still wearing the same clothes as before.

'John?' She shouted, and repeated his name over and over again.

He came into the room and hushed her.

'What's the matter?' he asked while sitting next to her.

'I had a bad dream…didn't I?' She asked, not knowing what she went through was actually a dream or reality.

'Angela…this demon. You forgot to tell me a little something about him didn't you' Constantine was now being serious and Angela could see this.

'I'm sorry John but I wanted my independence. I wanted to go out, if I told you you would of kept me in this apartment and I don't want that'

A familiar animal walked into the room.

'Duck! I thought he was lost! He escaped after I left my old apartment' Duck meowed happily and got on the bed to be fussed by Angela.

'Did you get him?' She asked.

'No, he must have followed you here. Quite a clever little cat' John then began stroking him, remembering the convosation they were having.

'Anyway Angela, this Demon was Balthazar regenerated. You can regenerate fully twice, the second time is fatal. You're lucky I followed you. He's dead now Angela, gone.'

Angela raised her eyebrow.

'You _followed _me? After all what I said!' Angela was beginning to shout.

'For your safety'

Angela thought about the incident and remembered how full on her and the demon was.

Before John left the room, Angela thought it was best to tell him.

'Err, John. I kissed him'

John swiped his head back.

'You did what?' He replied, shocked. He saw the demon standing over her but didn't realise they kissed.

'John, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I—I just, I just don't know what came over me. I'm in such a state John that I'

She was shutted up by a full on kiss by John. He understood that Balthazar had forced her upon him and it wasn't all Angela's fault.

When he broke the kiss, he winked at Angela and said;

'Save _me_ the rest'


	17. You Are My Sunshine

**You are my sunshine. **

**Quite a sweet chapter if I say so myself. If you're all wondering how come the pregnancy keeps getting further along? It's cause sometimes I do the chapters (in the story not in reality) a month or so later, hopefully I should state that. If not, I usually just carry it on from the next day. I've done a lot of chapters today and more to come maybe, so please keep reading and reviewing I really appreciate it! Thanks to all reviewers, 27 reviews so far ;-) Hope you all like!**

While in bed, Constantine thought.

'You know today is Friday right?' John said.

'Yes John you are correct' Angela replied reading a book.

'Well since it's a weekend tomorrow I think we should stay in and I'll teach you to dance the old fashioned way'

Angela was astonished. This man was quite a mystery!

'You'll…teach me to dance?' She asked, putting her book down on the cabinet next to the bed.

'Yeah, when I was younger my parents forced me to join this dance club, that's where I've got most of my tactics and tips from'

Angela thought he was joking.

'Well…I guess I ought to get some sleep for tomorrow then!' She said, half joking and reached for the light to turn it off.

'Oh, and on Sunday I booked a table at Violet's slender restaurant for lunch' John said. He was always like this, it was never an invitation just an either demand or statement. This time, Angela thought it was a demand.

She snorted thinking he was joking. It takes months to book that place and the prices are very high. John saw Angela's facial expression and laughed at her.

'If you think I'm joking then just wait till Sunday.' He said, and then clicked the light off.

Angela resisted temptation by saying anything and after her head hit the pillow, she fell to sleep without any disturbances.

the next day

When Angela was up and ready, John called her to enter the front room. Since there was silence between them, John began to start the convocation and get it rolling.

'I got a record player from Beeman. He left it for me, with one of my all time favourite records. Call me sad by all means, but I've always liked 'You are my sunshine' brings back memories of my past'

After talking, Constantine put the record onto the record player. Angela was amazed by this sudden turnout. She would of never of thought it to of been in him. The song took a while to start but when it finally did, Constantine brought Angela close to him and they began 'clumsy' dancing.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_When sky's are gray._

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you._

_So please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear,_

_While I was sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_But when I awoke dear,_

_I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray._

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you._

_So please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear,_

_While I was sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_But when I awoke dear,_

_I was mistaken._

_So I hung my head and cried._

'John, what are we doing?' Angela asked, trying her best not to step on his feet but it was difficult.

'Trying to dance' He replied sternly.

He wrapped his arm around Angela's waist, the other hand holding her hand. He released his arm from around her waist to scratch his nose, not realising that Angela was dependant on his arm around her to stand. She fell on the floor in heaps of giggles.

His annoyance was startterling, but he couldn't contain his laughter.

'You're not even drunk and you behave like this!' He said in gaps of laughter. Angela just stared scornfully at him, knowing what happened when she become drunk last time. More to the point, she became pregnant.

'I'm joking, tense a little' He said.

Finally, Angela seemed to get the hang of it and they were dancing on hot feet. Without notice, he pulled her back and put his arm around her leg. She was half in the air and centimeters away from the floor.

'John…' She began after he kept her in that position for a couple of minutes.

'Sorry, couldn't resist' He moved his head so he was reaching her lips and kissed her. When the kiss broke Angela smiled at him. She was actually going to be his wife. When he pulled her up again, Angela had something to ask John.

'What date are we planning our marriage?' She asked.

'Anytime' John replied getting in the spirit of dancing so much he was forgetting what she asked but nevertheless agreed with what he was saying.

'You mean that?' Angela asked, surprised by his answer.

'U-huh' He replied.

'So…what if I was to pick next month? How's that?' Angela asked, expecting to get a no.

'Sure. How about the 27th of November on a Saturday, I'm free that week.'

Angela was ecstatic.

'That's great, where do you want to go on our honey moon?'

'Anywhere…you choose'

'I've always wanted to go to Canada' Angela replied, hazily.

'Then Canada is where we shall go' John replied, sweetly smiling.

'Would it be okay for the baby?' She patted her stomach with her free hand. It was a load; she was now six months along.

'We will make it okay…now shut up and kiss me' Constantine said.

(The next day)

'Get up and get ready. Today's the day we go to Violet's Slender remember?' Constantine said, shaking Angela's arm, she groaned.

'Give me ten minutes…pleeeeease'

'No because ten minutes is an hour to you, come on get ready!' He pulled her off the bed with a protest. She then went to the bathroom after being kicked out of the bedroom and put on a red dress, similar to the one she wore when Constantine came round that time when they conceived their child.

She applied her makeup and was ready to go. The time was already 11.07, so it was best they get going.

When they arrived they got sat to their seats by a young waiter who was very pleasant. Constantine noticed that Angela wouldn't seem to take her eyes of him. He coughed to get her attention.

She looked back at Constantine.

'Huh?' She asked.

'Oh I was just saying about our marriage and how we should post-pone it' John was joking but Angela didn't notice.

'Really? But John?'

'I'm joking; it was the only way that I could get your eyes of that boy'

'Oh don't be silly John. Besides would I do something like that! Honestly'

'Well you certainly got of with Balthazar, and that's quite something' John said, running his hand along the print of the tablecloth.

Angela wanted to slap him; It was rather rude of him to say that.

'John! How could you!'

'It was a joke…' He smiled. His smile would make anyone else smile.

'Anyway, now I have your full attention perhaps you could listen to me?'

'Yes' Angela said simply.

'What are you going to have?'

In the end they both chose a Sunday roast with a glass of wine each. They sat at the restaurant for thee hours upon end just catching up since they hadn't done so in a few weeks.

They then arrived home and fell to sleep. They were both very tired with an exciting weekend they had.


	18. Becoming Mrs C and Being Mrs C

**Becoming Mrs. Constantine & Being Mrs. Constantine (Short Angela POV)**

Just a little extra i thought about adding in:

Angela tells us about what it's like becoming John's wife and what it is like when she IS John's wife. We take a peek into her diary...

I can't wait until the wedding. Nothing decent has happened to me in a while from what's happened with such incidents as my sister's death. But Mr. Constantine, becoming his wife is pretty much out of this world. I never thought I'd get married, always had slight doubts due to the fact people don't date cops often. Perhaps too scared, I've never really known the proper reason. But I'm ecstatic to be getting married. John's everything I've been wanting, needing even. His looks, his talent his humor is all fantastic. I'm excited for our baby's birth too. I've been planning names but haven't told John incase he dislikes them. Tough i shall say when the baby's born though. I've been to checkups and John has attended them with me, it was amazing with the ultra sound. I'm very nearly nine months, time has gone too quick. It's nearly a year since i met Constantine and we're already getting married so soon! God bless him, he's looked after me so well. I really appreciate him for it, I didn't think he'd stick with me so long. I can't stop crying now; my tears are making the paper soggy. My hormones are everywhere at the moment. I tell John that as soon as this baby is out of me, the better. He disagrees in some respects. I best go; I need to collect my dress. I shall write tomorrow, when i become Mrs. Constantine. Thanks for being there diary. Bye, Angela x

**It'd advice to read this diary passage after you've read Mr & Mrs Constantine since it might give away spoilers of the next chapter :P But it's completely up to you :)**

Oh my god...god if you're there I thank you. I'm married, I've done it! I can't believe all that planning and waiting it's arrived and over. And now my baby daughters arrived on my wedding day! We still can't think of a name. I have a few I like; Lily, Isabella, Courtney, Erin, Catherine, Elle or Evangeline. So many choices! John prefers Catherine or Lily. We shall see. I'm currently in the hospital; John's gone back to get some more clothes for me, sweet of him. The doctor said I should be able to leave tomorrow and take the bundle of joy with me and no I'm not talking about John. My daughter is in her little cot as we speak, a see through one so I can watch her at every second of the day. I get bored a lot, not much to do, stuck in a hospital room apart from reading the magazine John brought me over and over again. Best go, I think he might be arriving soon and i do not want him to read this, too personal. Bye, Angela x

**I'm going to do the next chapter right away. Note: I won't be updating as much as I was the earlier week since I'm back at school.**


	19. Mr and Mrs Constantine

Angela had stayed at a friend's house before the night her and John wed. It seemed the usual tradition, so she went along with it. She got up at 7.00am sharp; to make sure she was ready for the big day. She had prepared a feast. Not many people were attending the wedding, just close friends and distant relatives.

Angela went downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee but already found it brewed.

'Morning Angela' her friend stated. Her friend Erin was a good one and always believed that she would find a husband…eventually. Her usual short brown hair had been dyed blonde for the special occasion and she wore green contacts.

'You like?' Erin asked.

'Yeah, they're great' Angela smiled and went to the toaster to make some toast. Erin slapped Angela's hand away.

'Let me do it, it's your special day' Erin said, going into the bread bin to fetch some crusts.

Angela sat down at the table, minding her own business and sipping her tea.

While applying toast into the toaster Erin talked;

'You know, while you were asleep John rang three times just to see if you were alright'

Angela nearly spluttered her tea practically everywhere on the table top, she was shocked as Erin noticed and laughed.

'I take it you weren't expecting that!' Erin was hurting her sides from laughter.

'Why did he ring so many times?' Angela asked, turning around to face Erin.

'Apparently, according to him he was worried about you and your child since you're nearly due. Quite sweet really' Erin grinned.

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. What had she turned John Constantine the miserable old fool into?

Erin placed the toast onto a plate and buttered it then handed it over to Angela who ate it within ten minutes.

'I'm going to take a bath, remember I have a hairdresser's appointment at 9.30am'

Erin nodded and washed the dishes, she had stuff to do too.

Angela arrived at the hairdresser's on time and got her hair done. It looked beautiful, her hair was tied up into a bun while some of her hair swept down, and she had it curled. She left the hairdresser's in a hurry since she was running late.

She rushed into Erin's house and clambered into her wedding dress. It was a tight squeeze since she was bigger than she thought, but she managed to get it on, after a few tries. She pampered herself up with mountains of perfume and sprays and painted her nails a shiny pink colour. She was all set and ready to go.

Erin drove her to the church, nothing to over the top just a local church in their area. As soon as she got there, the music played and she walked down with the isle, using Chas has her man who took her away. He was also going to be John's best man. He wore a black tie with a white tux and black trousers. John was at the end, waiting for her. Before they took the vows John whispered to Angela how beautiful she was and she began to blush. The vicar began the vows.

'We are gathered here this Saturday to unite this man John Constantine and this woman Angela Dodson in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honourable estate. Into this, these two now come to be joined. Into these two now come to be joined. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace' Silence followed so the vicar continued.

'Who gives this woman to this man?'

Chas answered; 'Chas Kramer'

'John Constantine, will you have this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honour her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?'

'I will' John replied.

The vicar carried on;

''Angela Dodson, will you have this man as your lawful weddd haband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comforth him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?

''I will'' Angela replied, smiling. She was so proud.

Chas handed over the rings.

''Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of this man and this woman united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love. Please join hands and repeat after me. John, you first''

John put the ring onto Angela's left hand finger.

''I, John Constantine, take Angela Dodson as my wedded wife, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death to us apart'' John repeated his words.

The vicar smiled and countinued to Angela.

''Repeat please Angela. I, Angela Dodson, take John Constantine as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich ro for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part''

Angela did what the Vicar told her to.

''For as much as John Constantine and Angela Dodson have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company of friends and family, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and recieving a ring and by joining hands. I pronounce this couple to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride''

The vicar nodded, closing his book. John winked at Angela before grabbing her and pulling her closer to kiss her passionatly.

''John...'' she mumbled.

''Yeah...'' He replied.

''Save it for later...''

He broke the kiss and hugged his new wife. They walked out down the isle and as they did, Angela collapsed. She wrapped her hands around her stomach, screaming of stomach pains. Suddenly, her waters broke.

''Oh fuck'' John said and bent down to comfort his wife. He rubbed her stomach and back thinking of a plan.

''It's okay Angela, come on, be brave. It just had to pick this date didn't it! Chas, ring 911 now!''


	20. Baby Constantine Arrives

**Thanks all reviewers! Well, this is one of my hardest chapters i've wrote because i had to put the birthing scene in...eek. Please note of me any mishaps or corrections. Thanks! Please enjoy & review.**

The ambulance arrived in less than ten minutes and Angela was rushed onboard along with John. John was in hysterics, he never thought the baby would decide to be born on their wedding day, as well as that their honeymoon was the very next day! John seemed to be stressing out more than Angela was. She was now counting and breathing at a rythmatic pattern. He stood by her, holding her hand squeezing it then and there.

-------

At last, they finally arrived at the hospital to were Angela was rushed off to give birth to their child. Soon enough, Angela was getting frustrated and she pulled on John's tie rather vigrously. He yelped, but he understood her anger. He was relieved that he wasn't going to be the one giving birth.

When they reached the marternity block, John was still willing to be with Angela, all through the birth. Angela appreciated this, since she felt needed John to go through her ordeal.

At last, she was placed on the bed with as much protest avalabile. She was in alot of pain. Some of her hair had fallen out of her bun, still curled though, it just rested on her sweaty face. Her cheeks were red of pushing.

John put on a doctors outfit, just for any mishaps which may occur during the birth. He did not want his $600 dollar jacket to be ruined. He walked to the side of Angela, holding her hand. She squeezed it as hard as her muscles could go, just to let John know she was in _alot _of pain. She was still in her wedding dress.

''Come on Angela, push!'' The midwife instructed her. The midwife had alot of knowledge since she'd been a midwife for getting on for twenty years.

Angela was red in the face, she tried her best to act normal, but it was impossible. She screamed out in agony, while John was right next to her, getting an earful.

The midwife reliazed it was going to be a painful birth, so she applied some pain killers using an injection, which she then injected into Angela.

''That should make it a little better'' The Midwife said pleasantly.

''WELL IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT!'' Angela roared.

''It will take at least three minutes to settle in. Till then, do your best to push the baby out!''

''Why...did...i...even think about having this baby with you John Constantine!'' Angela screamed out.

''You didn't think, you were drunk remember?'' John joked.

''Eurgh, just answer me'' Angela replied, half shouting still.

''Perhaps because you love me, you find me attractive, also as a bonus or an extra, i'm good in--''

''I don't want to know!'' Angela lashed out, leaning forward nearly hitting John in the face.

Little did they know, Chas was sitting outside, being very patient. At times, he wanted to walk in because Angela was in pain and he couldn't accept it going through his head. He finally got up and walked in. The midwife stared at him.

''Chas?'' John was in utter-disbelief.

''CHAS!'' Angela shouted at him, but gave him a soft look.

''I'm sorry, i just came in because i heard you screaming Angela and i wanted to see if you're okay'' Chas looked to the ground as if he was a little school boy being punished for spilling paints over a table.

''It's...ok. Thanks Chas'' Angela breathed heavily.

Chas still stood there, half expecting John to have a go at him.

''You've got guts kid'' John smiled and nudged him. Chas smiled back.

The midwife interupted. Angela felt most embrassed to have John there, as well as his best friend Chas!

''I can see a head, come on Angela. Perhaps last push. Come on, give it everything, this is going to be your little son or daughter remember!''

And Angela pushed. She pushed so much that she did give birth to her baby, evantually.

''It's a girl!'' The midwife said, hearing the screaming baby while picking it up and cleaning it.

Angela just nodded, closed her eyes...and fell to sleep due to sheer exhaustion

-------

When she awoke three hours later, John was by her side with her new born daughter in his arms. She was asleep and wrapped in a pink blanket. John saw her awake and leaned over to give her the kiss of her life, she wasn't expecting it but took it anyway. Chas walked in right in front of them.

''Please break it up'' He protested. John let go, smiling at Angela mischeivesly.

''Well done, we have a beautiful baby girl'' John whispered into her ear, it tickled and Angela laughed.

''Congratulations'' Chas said, smiling proudly.

''I'm going to be the best god-father any kid can get''

Angela looked at John and raised an eyebrow.

''Err...well we needed a godfather so i gave the position to Chas'' John said and grinned. Angela understood and nodded.

''Great, but be prepared to make a speech at the christining'' Angela said, half joking.

''I don't have to be prepared, i already have one'' Chas said, while patting his chest pocket.

Angela rolled her eyes and gave out her hands to pick up her daugher. John handed over her gently.

''She has your eyes'' Angela said, while gently brushing the baby's hair.

John laughed.

''Let's hope she doesn't get my cravings for cigerettes''

''Don't'' Angela said, hitting John, not hard but playing.

''I doubt it, this little angel will be good. Like her mother'' Angela said while smiling.

''Oh, what shall we call her?'' Angela asked.

''I like Catherine or Lily'' John asked, about to exit the room.

''I like them too, also Isabella, Courtney, ErinElle or Evangeline. John, where are you going?''

Chas followed John.

''Going to get a drink for you and some spare clothes, you're still in your wedding dress'' John replied.

''What about our honeymoon?'' Angela asked.

''We'll pospone it. When we do go on it, perhaps the godfather here could babysit her'' John said, grinning.

''What? Hang on a minute...'' Chas said, following John after he exited the room.

Angela smiled and looked upon her baby.

''Everythings going to be ok. I can feel it'' She said to herself.


	21. Postpartum DepressionBaby Blues

**Thanks Egyptian princess of 1290 bc and Seryblack for your reviews, you're so kind hehe. :D**

**I still don't know what to call the baby...lol! So I will quickly put a name in as soon as i have to put the baby's name, so it will be pot luck. Lol. **

**Note: Short Chapter due to the fact I couldn't think of much : (**

**Here goes:**

The time came around to when they could take little Lily home along with Angela. As soon as she arrived home, Angela flew herself onto the bed and slept for four hours straight. This meant John had to look after Lily himself. He poured some processed-milk into a bottle and began to feed it to the little hungry baby. She took it appreciably, but soon after opened her mouth and screamed as much as her lungs could take it. Angela awoke at an instance and rubbed her eyes. She came into the kitchen in a slight daze and took the baby from John, patting it's back until it burped, then handed it over to John again and then went back to bed. John was amazed, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his daughter while his wife could just solve it with a click of her fingers!

Angela looked rough, her hair out of place, eyes sore and red from crying. He couldn't understand why she was crying when she'd finished the birth. Once the baby shutted up, he placed her in the cot in their bedroom and tried to talk to Angela, he nudged her.

''Wake up, i need to talk to you'' John said, placing himself on the bed.

''What?'' Angela asked, bringing herself up.

''What's the matter with you Angela, you're not like yourself. You gave birth to our daughter and well, after that you've just been crying, not really taking much notice of her'' John replied.

''I'm not like you, I--I'' John butted in.

''You're so good at being a mother Angela! Why can't you just go with it?''

''I...i just have no feelings for the baby what-so-ever. Call me selfish and mean, but she means nothing to me John. I may of given birth to her but that's it. I look at her and she looks at me, but there's no mother-daughter response. She's...just a baby John. I feel so depressed, I've only felt like this...after...after my sister died.''

John was struck - in the heart. He couldn't bear to here anymore. Was it so that Angela didn't love her child? And that she would give John the full responsibility of looking after her, when perhaps Angela declares a divorce later on in the future? Thinking about it just made _him _depressed.

''I'm gonna make you the mum you should be'' He said and with that he walked out of the room to bring their sleeping daughter in.

''Look at her Angela. She is _you. _You are _her. _And there's nothing you can do about that. She is your daughter and you have to understand that. Look after her Angela, be someone she can look up to. Not like my mother, she was never there and only referred to me to insanity clinics. Whereas, you're gonna be different Angela, i know it''

With the powerful words John was telling Angela, it would make anyone cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks like water from a cascade.

''Take her Angela'' John said and passed the sleeping baby to Angela.

''If you don't feel anything, tell me so and I will get you medical treatment to it's best ability. If you do feel something, you can overcome his. You are a strong person Angela. What's it gonna be?''


	22. A Secret Unleashed

**A Secret Unleashed**

Angela hesitated. She was frightend of loosing the man of her life if she rejected the responsablity of looking after her daughter. She told herself she was lieing, but for now it was the only resource she could use.

Angela took the sleeping baby and held her in her arms and rocked it gently. Tears fell onto Lily, causing her to stir and look at her mother with her bright eyes, but not making any noise. They stared at each other for a few minutes, taking in each others facial features until the baby lifted it's little arm and touched Angela's cheek as to wipe the tears away. Angela was infatuated with this little human being, even so, she still didn't feel any connection.

''I...love her John i do. But, i just don't feel the same as you do with her. I don't know what's wrong with me'' She handed the baby over to John and rolled over so her back was facing John and cried and cried and cried.

John was besotted. His wife had no connection with the baby and he didn't know which way to turn, or which way to look. Instead, he gently rested the baby down on the foot of the bed and got onto the bed and crawled his way to Angela so he was on top of her. He was not lying down, his arms and legs were supporting him so there was a gap between them. He then kneeled so then one of his legs were at Angela's waist. She turned to face him, unable to move that far.

''Angela, i'm only resorting to this due to the fact i know you shouldn't be like this. Look at me when i'm talking to you'' He grabbed her head, rather gently but making a statment that he means business and made her look at him.

''Look at yourself. You're a disgrace Angela'' He then looked at her, full of impact and sympathetic but at the same time anger towards his new wife. He then reached over to get the baby and placed the little child on her stomach so she couldn't even move without looking at her. Angela bit her lip, she wasn't thinking that John would act like he was. He was pretty much uncontrolable at times.

''Why can't you accept the fact she is your daughter?'' John questioned.

''I do Joh, i do. It's only...that i keep refering to...'' Angela pretty much broke down.

''Keep refering to what? What is it Angela?''

''Isabell...she would of become a much better mother than me. She had a daughter John but when she become like she was shortly before she died she gave her up for adoption. I can't stop thinking about my niece John''

**What a cliff hanger! Lol. I just HAD to leave it there...Short chapter but i've thought about that and because i usually update within a day and this story is going to be long, the chapters will be short. Thanks egyption princess for making me a staffer for the C2 ''The Best Mummy stories since the dawn of time'' and for your reviews too and thanks Seryblack for all your kind messages. Please review! Till the next update, i bid my goodbyes!**


	23. The Gift Of A Curse

**The Gift Of A Curse**

Angela bonds with the baby when John goes out. She also learns that the baby has inheratied John's gift/curse.

''She...she had a daugher, your sister, Isabelle?'' John was surpised.

Angela gulped but knew it was the right time to tell him about it since he had been so supportive.

''Yes. Before she got refered to the clinic, she had a fling with a ''childhood sweetheart'' She became pregnant and gave the baby up for adoption, the father didn't want anything to do with her, or the child. It was heartbreaking for her to make that kind of decision, but she had no other choice''

John sighed. He had know idea what-so-ever that Isabelle had a daughter and that's the reason why pehaps Angela was depressed. Only if he knew what she really felt...

''What do you want to do Angela? There's nothing you can do except think of the life the child is having now'' John tried to comfort her, but was failing miserably.

''I don't know. But what i do know, is that you're crushing me, well nearly and i'd appreciate it if you could get off me''

John forgot what he was doing.

''Oh. Yeah, sure'' He got off, allowing Angela to strech with the baby still on her stomach.

''Seems weird'' She said, looking at the baby.

''Huh? What do you mean by that?'' John asked, walking around the room at the same speed.

''Well, only a few weeks ago Lily was in my stomach, now she's on top'' Angela said. It made John smile.

''The lord works in mysetious ways'' John was joking, but it made Angela think.

''Hmm...'' She thought, aloud while biting her lip.

''My...post partum depression, as you call it. Well, could it be Lucifers way of getting revenge?'' Angela asked. John paused. It kept Angela in suspence for a matter of minutes. She was eager to see what he would say.

''That's fucking ridiculous'' John spat back at her question. Angela leaned back, scooping Lily up in her arms as she did. She tapped Lily's nose.

''Who's a pretty baby then?'' She said, putting her higher than her head and brining her down, making Lily giggle.

John was amazed. Suddenly, Lily screamed like she was in agony. Angela looked at John and passed her over to him.

''W-what's wrong with her?'' Said a concerned Angela.

''Fever perhaps? Fuck, this is like deja vu, but i can't quite remember...''

''John?'' Angela asked, getting out of the bed. Eye liner washed down her cheek by the fallen tears.

''Fuck..no'' John rubbed his temples.

''What John?''

''Lily...i had the same symptoms. My father did the exact same procedure. I'm not 100 sure, but i think Lily has my...curse or...gift...''

Angela fainted.

**xX...TBC. Thanks all reviewers.**

**BTW, i may change my name to xXFallenTears **


	24. I Want My Niece Back

**I want my niece back**

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a while, have i? Lol here's the next chapter. Sorry for lack of updates. **

She awoke to see her husband standing over her bed, wetting her brow with a wet flannel. She stayed silent and avoided eye contact. She tried to think what happened before she fainted and then it hit her.

''Lily...where is she?'' She asked, still not looking John in the eyes and got out of bed so John was still leaning over the bed with the flannel. He then moved and stood next to Angela. Lily was fast asleep in her cot, murmers of breathing was present.

She didn't bother waiting for the answer but asked another question which was ripping her apart.

''Uh...so John, she's like you, right?'' Angela said, smiling at her baby. She felt torn inside. Her hormones were pretty much everywhere and it didn't take much to get angry at John and snap at him, which she did often. He understood what she was going through, even though he wasn't going through it himself. She suddenly got dizzy spells and felt like collapsing, but John was there to hold her.

''I'm afraid yes. Somehow the genes must of passed it on. I don't know how, since i did not inherite them from my mother, nor father so it's unexplanable. Sorry Angela...i really am''

''It's just John...i've been so depressed and i don't think it could get any worse until this incident happened. Think about it, the pain she will have to go through and what you went through, even attempting suicide...it's all too familar''

''Yes, but i didn't have supportive parents that have already been through this, whereas Lily has. We can make sure she turns out to be a great girl, you just have to trust me''

Lily's eyes then flickered open. As soon as they did, Angela walked out of the room unbearing to look at her daughter. She felt guilty for bringing a baby into the world. She needed to tell John this...and maybe she would confide in him but it would be kept a secret for now. She needed to think...she needed to think about her niece and how much she wanted her back. Her heart was torn into two. She knew John didn't approve of her snooting around and trying to contact her niece, but on the other hand she was Isabelle's daugher and she deserved to see her Auntie once again, perhaps the only last time. Angela knew she'd be too young to understand, but it was worth trying. She knew her niece was out there and told herself she would do pretty much anything to reclaim her, making her sound like her niece was some kind of insurance. She got dressed quickly and searched through her closets.

''Why are you avoiding Lily, Angela? I can see it in your eyes...''

''I'm not John, i'm just terribly busy at the moment, please leave me in peace and i shall make your dinner later''

John grabbed Angela's wrist and sat her on the bed.

''Look at me Angela and tell me what's wrong''

Angela was finding it hard to hold her tears, guilt and pressure any longer.

''I feel guilty John, guilty for bringing Lily into the world with me, such an awful mother. And as for niece...i just want her back John''


	25. Let Me Love You Trust Me

**Let Me Love You/ Trust Me**

**Thanks alot reviewers! Your reviews mean alot! Btw, i might change my name to xXFallenTears so be prepared. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. -Coughs arkwardly- **

''Don't be so fucking silly Angela. You're out of control and it needs to stop. Why do you feel like this? What is it Angela?'' John was so concerned that he thought he might explode.

She turned her head away but John grabbed forced her to look at him using his hand.

''Stop it John, you're hurting'' John had a tight grip. She knew he wouldn't let go without a fight so she scratched him on his cheek, not bad, but it made a scar. She knew what she had done was wrong and stepped backwards towards the wall, knowing full well that pissing John Constantine off was definitely the wrong thing to do. He stormed towards her, with a look of pure evil in his eyes. It frightend Angela so much, she was thinking of ringing the police. He stood about two centimetres apart from them. All they heard was their heavy breathing. Angela looked down at her feet, unbearing to look into Constantine's eyes, because if she did, she'd feel nothing but sheer guilt. John looked up and let out a sigh. His anger had cooled down and he felt he could finally communicate with Angela without the possible shout. Her gaze was still fixed to the floor, so he gently lifted her heard up slightly and made her look into his eyes. They were full of sorrow, sympathy and perhaps depression. Angela had looked in the eyes of murderers, rapists, bank robbers and other criminals but they never had touched her as much as John's eyes did. They made her feel safe and secure. Tears were raviling down her cheek, she tried to contain them but was finding it very difficult to do so.

''Just let me love you...'' John said, before kissing Angela deeply. After a few minutes, when it broke, Angela nodded.

''I am John, i am. I've tried so hard...'' He brought a finger to her lips.

''Sshh...i know, i know. This depression may only last a few weeks, days even. I'll be there for you Angela. Even in search for your niece. I'm going to be there Angela whether you like it or not. I'm your best friend, you're lover, you're partner, you're husband and you're soul. I love you Angela and i hope you know that'' John wrapped his arms around Angela and hugged her. Her tears dripped onto his jacket.

''I love you too John...i hope you know that too and i hope i recover to my normal self. I don't know if i can carry on if i don't. I want to be myself again and i hope it's possible. I can't help it John...''

''I know Angela, it's why i'm here. You want to talk, then talk. Like i said, i'm always going to be here for you no matter what. And Lily, i love her too and i'm never going to let her or you go. Trust me. Suddenly, a baby's cry from the bedroom was heard. Angela let go out of John's precence, smiled and left to give attention to her daughter.

John sat down on the sofa and feel asleep. He only got two hours sleep the night before so he was shattered. He then stirred and woke up, hearing no noise from the bedroom. He walked over to it and found his daughter fast alseep in his wifes hands, whom was also asleep. A smile crept up from his lips and he got into bed with them and held Angela throughout the night.


	26. Six To Ten Weeks

**I need your advice! Should Angela really have a niece? I could cut it out...because i haven't put anything about it in this chapter. PLEASE tell me! Thanks to Issay, egyptian princess of 1290 bc, Loopy Lou and of course, seryblack :D Thanks to all your reviews, you know i'm addicted to them! Lol so here it is, i did it quickly since i'm going out so it's gonna be crap lol. ANYWAY, please review...sorry to go on :(**

**Six to Ten Weeks**

John and Angela both awoke to her their little daughter sobbing. Not loud screams, which would be usual, but little sobs. John awoke first and took the baby into his arms. He then smelt the diaper.

''Oh...so that's what you want'' He said, keeping the baby at arms length. He then went into the front room and was followed by Angela.

''You know what'' John said, knowing full well of Angela's presence behind him.

''Yeah?'' Angela said, sleepily.

''We're going to move out of this place. Perhaps out of LA, but this place is really not suitable for a baby to grow up in, is it? I think also the bad memories that haunt as are also present...what do you think?''

Angela looked out of the window, like something was bothering her.

''Yeah, for Lily's benefit at least. And did i tell you I'm due in work next week? So you could either get Chas to look after her or you could cope yourself, surely''

John groaned and picked up the now very clean baby. She grabbed his nose and gave a little giggle when he said ouch.

''Lily's getting like you already'' John commented.

''She is?'' Angela called from the bedroom.

''Yes, very much so since she's beating me up and laughing about it'' John smirked.

''When have i ever done such a thing?'' Angela replied.

''Look at my face! That's a pretty large scar you gave me'' John said, making his way with Lily to the bedroom where Angela was.

''That was self defense! You look so damn angry that it was my last resort. So i thought and besides, i didn't even laugh''

''No, but I'm sure that in years to come you will'' John gave a goofy smile. Angela couldn't resist but laugh at it.

''You've changed a lot John'' She said while cleaning up their closet.

''I have?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

''Yeah, for the better'' She smiled.

At damn last she was smiling!; thought John. This was the time to embrace her, he also thought.

Angela knew what he was thinking, but she stopped him off guard.

''Er...no John, remember? Six to ten weeks. I'm afraid we still have a fortnight to go'' She smiled a sarcastic smile, knowing she was teasing him and she walked out of the room. He smirked at her. This woman HAD changed him...


	27. Rocky Relationship

**Rocky Relationship**

**Thanks all reviewers!**

**Takes place the following week**

Angela unlocked the door and shut it behind her. She found Chas one side of the table and her husband the other. She liad her bag onto the floor and greeted both of them. She saw that Lily was fast asleep on John's lap.

''Hi Chas, i didn't expect you to be here'' Angela smiled, while taking out her hair obble so her shoulder lengh hair flew to it's orginal position. Chas's jaw was at the floor. Little did Angela know that Chas was fantasing and that Chas had a little crush on our leading lady.

John coughed purposly, noticing Chas's gaze at his wife and the mother of his daughter.

''Oh um...yeah'' Chas replied, knowing full well that John was giviing him an anger stare.

''You were gonna go out doe dinner, but i take it you're not now?'' John stamped Chas's foot after he spoke.

''I told you not to remind her, she'll think it's her fault'' John said, while gritting his teeth.

''Oh shit, i'm so sorry. I completely forgot and they asked me to work late'' Angela replied to Chas's question.

John got up and took the sleeping baby to her cot. He tucked her in. Chas took the hint that they wanted to be left alone so he left the couple to themselves.

John had prepared a quick meal for both of them to eat, half knowing that Angela would forget about the resturant they were going to anyway. She was always busy. After their meal, Angela whiped her face with a serviette.

''Um...John i need to tell you something'' Angela said, looking at his eyes.

''Yeah...?'' John replied, looking back at Angela.

''My niece John...i looked her up. I know where she lives''

''You promised me that you wouldn't go into that! You're obsessed with her and you haven't seen her in five years! You can't go into someones life like that, i told you Angela! You have your own problems with your depression...'' Angela cut him off short.

''How dare you! I knew you were going to react like this John''

''Damn right'' He said, making his way to her.

''Angela, you're not ever gonna be your sister, even if you want to'' Angela was shocked at his words, he felt guilty.

''You BASTARD!'' She shouted out, he came nearer and lashed out. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a little to hard, like he did at Isabelle's room at the clinic. She was against the room and when John let go full of regret, she slipped onto the floor, her back still fixed to the wall. Her mascara and eyeliner was running from the fallen tears which she had produced as soon as John said those harsh words.

She ran into the bedroom, picking up the essitentials. She decided to go to her good friend Erins, for now and thought to herself that if she needed anything more that she would get Erin to come back for them. She picked up her daughter and made an escape out of the door before John could notice...


	28. Repairs

**I thought that since i did the chapter yesterday, TWICE because my pc crashed I would do a quick little chapter. It's only very short, but it fits in and i hope you like it. Thanks toooo: **

**Issay: **Thanks for your reviews, you know i love them! You MUST do some of your own cause I know your so damn good at fan fiction but you just won't admit it:D

**Egyption Princess of 1290 BC:** I'm doing great thanks, you? I LOVE all of your stories thanks for keeping with this one, it still has loads of chapters to go :P. You must continue your new Constantine fic!

**Seryblack**: Thanks so much for your compliments, you are really sweet :)

**LoopyLou**: You've done soooo many reviews and thanks so much for that! I loved reading them and I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D

**Rhiannon Reeves:** Hey, thanks for reviewing. We shall have to see whether Angela passes her depression. ;-)

**Repairs**

It was a long time ago that John has slept alone. He missed Angela's presence, feeling

her warm body against hi and her murmurs during her dreams and holding her close.

He missed his daughters little whimpers for attention. All he had was the chime clock ticking away. As

soon as he could reclaim his wife again, they would move house and get out of this dump once and for all.

He had rang Angela's cell phone at least seven times and left two voice messages. He also rang Erin but she told him that Angela was fast asleep.

John couldn't sleep that night alone and it was only 11.02pm. He got out of bed, changed and bad his way to Erin's house. He knew Erin would be awake since she stayed awake half of the night as her routine. He gently knocked on the door and Erin opened it.

''Please'' He said. Erin nodded and opened the door further so he could walk in. He was then leaded to the bedroom that Angela was sleeping inside.

He could hear her restless breathing and it soothed him. As he walked in, he saw she was dead to the world, pretty much. He went to the side of the bed where Angela was facing and bent down slightly. He looked at her face for a minute then kissed her. While doing so, her eyes flickered open. Her lips were still interlocked with John's and she didn't pull back. He let go and she stared at him. She opened her mouth as to say something, but he brought a finger to her lips as to hush her and kiss her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back. That night, John Constantine did not sleep alone. It was impossible for him to do so. That night, John may well of repaired some of their broken relationship.


	29. Discoveries

**Refresh and Renovate**

It was 5am in the morning and John didn't feel comfortable in Erin's spare bed. Call him odd, but he only felt comfortable in his own bed. He reached for the clock and rubbed his eyes so his eyesight was now 100 percent. Angela was still asleep. Luckily he had bought Angela's jeep round so it would be easy for him to pick her up and place her in the car, without her noticing. He packed her bag careful not to step on a cuddly squeak toy, one which Angela had pleaded to buy for Lily before she was born. He picked it up and chucked in the bag along with the several others that had made their way out of the bag. He was already dressed so he needen't bother with that. He unlocked the front door and put the bag into the car then walked in again. He left a note addressed to Erin.

Thanks for your hospitality. Decided to leave early so we didn't hassle you. Thanks again, I'll get Angela to call you sometime. Bye, John.

He picked the sleeping Angela up in his arms and took her into the back of the jeep gently and went back to collect Lily. He went back and picked her up and took her to the cheep to place her firmly the front seat. He shut the front door behind him and made his way back to his apartment. When the jeep pulled to a stop, he got out and took the bag and Lily upstairs quickly, before returning to Angela, she was still asleep. Seemed odd as she is a light sleeper after hearing Lily's roars of cries throughout the night. He lifted her up and took her to the bed to then lay her down and put the duvet over her. He didn't to go sleep straight away, he couldn't. Something was bothering him that he knew if he at least tried to sleep it would be difficult. The fact that Angela was a light sleeper but she hadn't even murmured throughout the journey from Erin's to the apartment. He sat on the end of the bed trying to read a book that Angela had tried to get him to read a while ago. It proved pointless and he chucked it on the shelf and made his way to the sofa to watch tv. Of course, being 5.45am, nothing decent was on. He sat for a good hour watching the time go by, seeing the sun rise from it's position to then shine throughout L.A, causing shadows and creases in the objects it touched. The scenery was amazing that he had from his apartment and he was going to miss it. Seeing ordinary people going about their ordinary lives, it was fascinating. Some had black hair, others blonde, some carrying suitcases others carrying small children. Each and everyone one of them was unique and it amazed John.

Birds outside even began to chirp, high and low tones. Jon rested back onto the sofa but was soon awakened by Lily's cries.

Her brown hair was stuck up and her brown eyes were glossy. She gazed at her tall father before he bent down to pick her up. As he did, Angela moaned and put a pillow either side of her ear, complaining on feeling drowsy. John somewhat ignored her please of silence and took Lily into the kitchen. HE searched through the fridge to find what he was originally looking floor. A tin of baby food. But while trying to locate a spoon, he found an empty box of Nytol tablets. He shoved the packet in the bin, thinking nothing of it.

Once he fed Lily he laid her down onto a play mat and decided to un pack Angela's bag for her.

There he found another box of Nytol tablets. It soon dawned on him that Angela had been prescribed anti-depressant pills and had been taking sleeping pills…

**Another cliffhanger for you. Hehe. Thanks for all reviews, please keep them coming! Bye!**


	30. Little Secrets

**Little secrets**

**I've been a busy bee! THREE chapters! Hope you enjoy. : ) **

**Thanks for these reviewers: Egyptian princess of 1290 bc, Issay, Loopy Lou and DesertFlowerSimion. Love hearing from you guys. : D **

John decided it was the correct time to confront his wife. He stepped into the bedroom to see Angela puffing up the pillow her head was laying on. He sighed and sat on the end of the bed so his back was facing Angela.

''Angela, i know about the pills''

''Hmm...? What pills?'' Angela was still concentrating on getting the pillow perfect.

''Don't act stupid, you know what I'm on about''

Angela dropped the pillow and flexed her fingers slightly.

''John...''

''You should have told me Angela, i could of helped you. Why did you not take the anti-depressants?''

''Because i wanted to cope on my own John, i felt insecure and felt the pills were putting a lot of pressure on me''

''Well why did you choose sleeping pills?'' John said, turning around so he was facing Angela.

She didn't look at him, just stared at her nails.

''Because i was getting restless nights...Lily...it was all driving me mad and worries were spinning around my head. I needed sleep John and i felt they were the only things that could help me. I'm so sorry i kept you in the dark''

''I'm just disappointed that you didn't consult me or talk to me about it. Angela, take the anti-depressants pills. Please. for mine and Angela's benefit''

''Ok'' She nodded and tears formed in her eyes. She was always unable to contain them since she gave birth to Lily.

He walked over to her side and cuddled her. It's what she needed, comfort and security in her own husband. Without him, she wouldn't survive. She needed him and even though they had had their arguments, surely nothing could break them up. Angela was determined to get back on to track even if it meant showing her love to Lily. When their embrace ended, she got up from the bed and wiped her tears away with her sleeve of her pajama's.

''By the way John, I thought I was at Erin's?''

''You were. I took you home'' John replied, making his way to fix something for his and Angela's breakfast.

''Oh...and I thought I was going mad''.


	31. Meeting Aaron

**Meeting Aaron**

It was 10.31pm and Angela remembered that she was due in for a shift tomorrow at work to help a new police officer get used to his surroundings. She sat on the sofa talking to John.

''I should be back at 6.00pm tomorrow. And remember Saturday i'm going out for a drink with Erin then back to her place. Could you pick me up at 1.00am? I know it's very early but you usually go to bed that time anyway''

''Okay...i suppose'' John replied.

''Thank you. If you want to go out on Saturday, get Chas to baby sit'' Angela said, before departing the front room. John followed.

''Nah, I'll be okay here. Did I tell you I'm gonna visit the estate agent tomorrow?''

''Yes you did'' Angela said, getting changed for bed. John just stood watching her.

''Are you gonna stay here watching me, or do you have better things to do?'' She said, reaching for her pajama top.

''I'd prefer the first option'' John smiled, teasing.

''Well, I'm afraid I'm finished changing and I'm now going to bed, so you can take your praying eyes elsewhere'' She said, getting in the bed.

''What...if i join you?'' He said, jumping on the bed.

''Well then that would be great'' She said, beaming. She felt so much happier.

He crawled over to her, literally on top. He kissed her...until baby cries were heard.

''Damn'' He said, getting off.

''I'll be back later'' He said, winking.

It was fifteen minutes when he returned to find Angela fast asleep. He frowned for the disappointment but then remembered that Angela was actually going to sleep without any medication and he soon turned that frown into a smile and got into bed with her.

hr 

Angela went to work as planned and met her college. His name was Aaron Thompson and he had brown hair and adorable blue eyes. He wore a black suit along with a neat pair of shoes and Angela had to admit he looked attractive. He was introduced to Angela by her boss.

''Hello Angela, looking beautiful i might add'' Angela giggled and blushed like a school girl.

''I just heard from the boss here that you're married'' He said.

''Yeah, just recently actually'' Angela replied.

''Shame. Anyway, who's the lucky man?'' He asked.

''John Constantine'' There was a pause between the name.

''Yes, in fact that name rings a bell. Anyway, you were going to show me about?''

''Oh yes, I was. Let's get going'' Replied Angela.

hr 

When she arrived home a meal was prepared for her and John. She was surprised, it looked perfect.

''John! You didn't have to do this!''

'Yes i did, sit down. Let's eat, I'm starving''

They spoke over dinner but Angela didn't mention how charming Aaron was. It may cause tension. She had no idea what would be in stock for her and Aaron over the next week...


	32. A Night To Remember, Forever

**A Night To Remember**

The week was finally over and she could look forward to her evening out. She got herself ready in a rather tight dress and high heel shoes. She then applied make up and perfume and she was set to go. John's jaw practically dropped at the sight of her. He picked up her left arm.

''Remember. You're a married woman. Ok?'' He said and she laughed.

''Yes of course, I wouldn't do anything to change my martial status and i hope you know that''

''Well I can tell you if I didn't know that or was doubting that then i may of just been filing for a divorce by now'' He replied.

''Ha-ha. Funny'' She kissed John on the lips, smiled and left for the door.

She arrived at the bar only five minutes and Erin was already waiting for her at a stall.

''Hey! Glad you could make it. Gorgeous dress'' Erin greeted Angela.

''Thanks! What drink would you like? I'll buy first''

''Just an orange juice please'' Erin said.

Angela ordered a Bacardi Breezer for herself and the orange juice for Erin.

When she sat down again, she felt someone tap her shoulder and it was none other then Aaron.

''Aaron! Hello! I'm surprised you're here''

''Yeah, likewise. Good to see you though'' He looked at Angela's dress. She was thinking that maybe it was a mistake to wear such a one like the one she was wearing...

''This is Erin. She's a good friend of mine''

They greeted each other and Aaron sat in the middle of the two. They all got along perfectly and when it turned 11.00pm, they went back to Erin's house and asked whether Aaron would like to join them and he agreed. Angela was feeling a bit tipsy from the amount of alcohol that she had consumed in the bar. They sat in the front room of Erin's house and Angela's bladder told her it was time to get rid of it's contents.

She clambered up the stairs in pitch black, using her hands to guide her to the bathroom. She went into a room and felt around it. She seemed to of found a bed but wasn't certain, the alcohol was getting to her. She then heard the room lock...she wasn't the only person in the room. She turned around hearing the noise and tried to step back. Suddenly, she felt someone go behind her. It was Aaron.

He wrapped his arm around her stomach tightly and covered her mouth with his free hand. She breathed heavily, scared so much she couldn't think properly.

''Be quiet for me...and you may just get out of this ordeal alive'' He hissed. She felt someone metal along her neck. She realized it was some sort of weapon and she bit his hand as an act of self defense. She rushed against the wall and waited. Soon enough, Aaron had followed her, he was a master in the dark and she was soon to know that he was a half-breed, wanting revenge on John.

He pulled her towards him, and then slammed her very hard against the wall. Her head banged against it, causing her to drift in and out of consciousness. He then punched her in the stomach and in the chest. He then bought out the sharp object and cut the side of her stomach, breaking the skin as it went. He didn't stab her, but made a cut which drew blood which endlessly dripped down her, ruining her dress. He slammed the object onto the floor and ripped at the dress violently. He was in search of revenge of Constantine and knew that his wife was an easy target.

The door was opened and Aaron seemed blinded by the light that shone directly into his deformed face. He hissed and stepped back, letting Angela go so she fell to the floor. John ran up to Angela, checking her pulse, it was still apparent. He felt sick...He had known ''Aaron'' for a long time, ever since he helped Isabelle get into heaven. John didn't kill Aaron like he wanted to of done, since Aaron fled. Now, he had come and attacked Angela instead.

He used the holy shot gun to finally finish Aaron off once and for all. He then went over to Angela and kneeled down, she was defiantly unconscious. Her hair was out of place, her make up smudged from her tears and Aaron's touch, her dress ripped, blood showing through her dress, or what was left of the dress. Bruises were now visible where Aaron had punched her. Erin gourped at the sight of Angela, she had no idea of what Aaron was intending to actually _do _to Angela. John brushed some hair which had fallen onto her face. He lifted her up, putting one hand around her waist. He then put his other arm underneath her legs so she was now in his arms. Erin looked to the floor when Angela's rescuer took her out of the house...


	33. Explantions Are Best Kept For Later

**Explanations are best kept for later. **

John sped home in the jeep. He took Angela out of the car and kicked the door open. He remembered that he got Chas round to baby sit for a while when he was planning to pick Angela up. Chas was sitting down, watching time fly away. As soon as he saw the state of what Angela was in, he jumped to his feet.

''W-what happened?'' Chas stuttered.

''Explanations are best kept for later'' John said, going to the bedroom to gently lay Angela on it. Chas followed like a lost puppy stalking its owner.

''Get a flannel from the bathroom and soak it in cold water and them compress it to her head when you return''

''Okay'' Chas said and made his way to the bathroom. John went to the first aid box located in the kitchen and got the biggest and widest bandage he could see. When he returned, Chas was already sitting on a stall next to the bedside applying the flannel onto Angela's forehead as instructed by John.

John decided it would be easier to apply the bandage if he took the rest of the dress of, or what Aaron had left of it. As he did so, he noticed Chas's eyes upon Angela, since she was only wearing underwear. Like he had done before when this occured, John coughed purposly and Chas moved his head slightly

John put the bandage around her from under her arms to her waist and wrapped it round, tied it tightly to prevent any more blood seeping through from the wound. Chas was still happy to keep applying the flannel to Angela's head. Silence arose them, and Chas took the chance to break it.

''Are you gonna tell me what happened?'' Chas asked. John put his hands around the back of his head and sat back in his chair.

''Aaron. Maybe you've heard of him, maybe you haven't. Angela went out this evening to visit a friend. She must of taken Aaron back, who knows. Anyway, he tried to...tried to...'' John couldn't blurt the words out. Chas nodded.

''I know, just carry on''

John sighed and continued his explanation.

''He must have been beating her badly by her bruised chest and stomach, as well as the scar he must of made. I've known him before, he looked familiar and I'm sure that's who Angela was working with, a new staffer so she said. In fact, she didn't talk about him much which is odd for her. Anyway, he's _was _a half-breed and after one thing. Angela. I expect its revenge for me and he knew Angela was an easy target, how correct he was''

While talking, Angela was still out cold on the bed. The two men were with her and were determined not to leave her side. John stopped talking and sat on the end of the bed. He moved his hand over to her face and gently wiped away splattered blood on her cheek. He also started brushing her hair with his hand. After a minute or so, he stopped and went back to his original seat. He was scared for her. He didn't want her in this pain and part of it was his fault. Fact was, he felt it was his fault because it WAS his fault. Chas and himself only exchanged glances and sat through a silence which lasted about half an hour. John was half asleep and Chas was already asleep. But as soon as they heard murmurs coming from Angela, their eyes opened. Angela moved her head and her eyes flickered before they fully became open. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Her eyes were full of terror, depression and sadness. Finally words came to her mouth.

''Constantine?'' Her tone of voice was almost a whisper.


	34. Dreams

Well...i haven't updated in a while cause i was banned...YES BANNED! I might quit ff. I shall make my decision i'm really peed with it atm. Anyway...so sorry. : ( Done a forum...ask for link. :) Short chapter...very short.

**Dreams**

John raised himself from the chair he was sitting on.

''Angela?'' He whispered, sitting on his knees so he wouldn't hurt his back from the position he would of done, if he was standing.

She looked at him with her soft, delicate eyes and began talking.

''Where...where's...A--''

''Shh...he's dead Angela, never to be seen again. I promise''

John lifted Angela's hand up so it reached his own and he held it.

She smiled, a stray and lonely tear fell along her face. Her make up was truely ruined. She paused between repling. She squeezed John's hand and nodded.

''Okay'' She lent her head against the board and took a look at her the men in front of her.

She closed her eyes and almost fell instantly asleep with a hushed breathing.

John stood up from where he was kneeling and sat back down in his chair. He let out a sigh before communicating with Chas.

''What time you going home Chas?''

''Huh?''

''I said what time are you going home''

Chas lifted up his sleeve and looked at the gold watch on his wrist. It read 12.19am.

''Now, i suppose'' He stood up, streched and was led to the door by John.

''Thanks Chas for your help''

''No problem, give me a call if you want any more'' He tipped his hat forwards and walked out of the apartment.

John went back into his and Angela's bedroom and got inside of the bed to then wrap the duvet around himself and Angela.

John had fell asleep not before long but was awoke by a scream. He turned the light on and sat up in bed.

''John...i had a dream. Aaron...Aaron had returned John...please hold me...'' Angela said, between sobs.

John put his arm around Angela's waist and she snuggled up to his chest.

This was something he was going to have to get used to, not his baby daughter waking up in the night crying but his wife...


	35. Consolations

This fiction is going on a little break for a few weeks. I am currently depressed, and do not enjoy writing anymore and i am totally out of fresh ideas. Shrugs Thanks x 1000 to my reviewers. You rock

**egyptian princess of 1290 b.c**.: Thank you so much for being there ALL the way through. I really wanted you to continue with your constantine fic...it rocked. I love your fics, and i think you know that. You rawwwwk!

**Loopylou:** What can i say! Thanks for reviewing ALL of the chapters and editing them! It's great talking to you, thanks for advice when i needed it. :)

**Seryblack: **All you nice comments bring a tear to my eyes...hehe. Seriously, your compliments were so nice...thanks for keeping with me too!

**Issay: **Bless you for all your comments :) I haven't heard from you in a while, how u doing? You know you should totally write your own ff. You rock gurl.

**Rhiannon Reeves:** Haha, we had our argument/s didn't we ; ) I hope that's past us now thanks for reviewing! I love to hear from you: )

**Consolations**

John couldn't sleep that night and neither could Angela. They sat awake for hours, thinking the other one was asleep. John finally nudged Angela and got a response.

''Yes, John?'' Angela removed her head from John's chest and gazed into his eyes, with uncertainity.

''I thought you were asleep'' He smiled.

''You thought wrong'' Angela returned the smile, and laid her head back down. He began twizzerling her hair.

''Can't sleep then?'' John asked, looking down on her.

''No...all i think is of...is Aaron John. I hate to admit it, but he was so...'' John broke into her sentence.

''Attractive?'' He snorted; ''They all are Angela, i got tricked into a relationship by this half-demon before. Her name was Ellie, some bitch or what''

''You never told me'' Angela replied, closing her eyes for a split second. John's heartbeat seemed to of soothed her.

''Not much to tell, she was just a bit of trouble and was a shoulder to cry on when i was distant from others''

''Oh. I just thought this Aaron was different. Just as a friend John, no more than that''

''I know Angela i know'' He moved his hand over to her waist, forgetting her cut. Angela let out a small scream, and pushed John's arm away from her. Tears were seen in her eyes.

''I'm so sorry Angela, i completely forgot'' John said, lifting Angela up slightly so she was sitting in bed rather than lying. She seemed to be breathing with difficulty.

''Are you alright?'' He placed a hand onto her back.

''Will be...soon'' She replied.

''I'll get you some pain killers'' He went into the kitchen to look in the medical box. It was only yesterday that he went in there when Angela's cut needed to be healed up. He found some paracetamol and while searching, he found half a packet of sleeping pills. He grabbed them and made his way to the bedroom. He handed the pills to Angela and she took them without noticing a thing. When she swallowed, she moved her head down the bed and laid on the pillow. She then rested on her side and John crept up behind her back.

''I'll be more careful, honest'' He said, realizing soon enough he was talking to himself.

**TBC?**

**xX...Thanks again reviewers. **


	36. What Are You Implying?

**At last a new chapter! Well i think I'm gonna do one every week or so now, i still have a Matrix fiction which i also want to do a new chapter today so i may do that right now. Hope you all like, please review.**

**What Are You Implying?**

When Angela awoke, the space next to her was empty. She shot up but then remembered her fragile state and sat where she was, listening for sounds of John's presence.

He finally emerged from the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom where he found Angela awake. He settled himself on the end of the bed and handed over Angela a tray full of breakfast stuff which included toast, orange juice, cereal, milk and a little glass where a rose was kept.

''You didn't have to do this for me!'' Angela spoke, surprise at the feast which was prepared especially for her.

''Yes i did, now eat to your hearts contempt'' Angela didn't refuse at the offer John implied and eat happily, recovering a bit more from the nightmare she experienced the night before. Angela ate it in ten minutes flat and handed the tray back to John who placed it on the counter in the kitchen then made his way to the bedroom once again. There was silence between the couple until John broke it, ready to tell Angela his ideas for the future.

''I'm gonna get us a proper house for us to live in, no doubts about it. We can't keep living in this apartment, for one thing it's far too small, imagine if Lily had a baby sister or brother? Where the hell would it go?'' Angela was shocked that John thought about having another child with her.

''You mean, you're prepared to have another child in the future?'' Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding for the answer.

''Of course, if that's what you want but let's wait until Lily's a bit older and you have bonded with her a lot more. She needs you Angela''

''I know, i know'' Angela looked in the floor at a disgrace. She was Lily's mother and she wasn't paying any attention to her or feel anything for her but she was convinced that it would be dealt with and things would change.

John moved from his position on the bed and leaned over Angela.

''How are you today?'' He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.

''Getting better, what about you?'' She asked.

''Okay, but i could be great if...'' He began to kiss her neck softly and she giggled at the feeling.

''Great if what John? What exactly are you implying here?'' Angela asked, knowing full well what he was implying it was pretty obvious since it was his usual come on.

''What do you think?'' He teased and wrapped his arms around Angela, careful not to touch her wound that had been inflicted upon her by the bastard Aaron earlier before.

''Perhaps you want to take over the TV remote later tonight?''

''Nope, guess again'' He moaned through kisses.

''You want to use the bathroom before any one else gets a change to use it?''

''No, ask again''

''I'm running out of ideas John. Surely you can give me a hint''

He let go of her neck and grinned. He then moved his hands onto her arms and pushed her down on the bed so he was on top of her.

''Is that enough?'' He asked.

''Hmm...no. I need something more. That was nothing''

''Alright'' He kissed her full on the lips, tasting her and giving in to her before he broke apart.

''What about that?''

''I think it's come to me now. You want the bed to yourself tonight'' Angela replied and John laughed.

''Not at all, in fact...''

Baby cries interrupted both of the parents. John grumbled and removed himself from the bed.

''I'm sorry'' He said and pulled Angela up.

''Come with me''

Angela nodded and they both went to see their daughter and fulfill her needs.


	37. Only Time Will Tell

**A/N You reviewers rock! You keep this story going...even though it's on the brink of being deleted or finished perhaps. Please keep reviews coming, i love reading them! Thanks again. Btw, this chapter is so boring because i admit it, i am having HUGE writers block as some of the readers may know, i'm sorry for this. Btw, again, i still do not have microsoft word so please expect spelling errors and such. **

**Only Time Will Tell**

Lily settled down to a peaceful rest when her parents arrived in the room. She gurgled delightly at their arrival.

Angela was tempted to pick her daughter up, but Lily had other ideas. A stench was smelt from her diaper when Angela was

willing to give her a cuddle. Angela held her nose, as to not inhale anymore infested air which had been made from her daugher, perhaps just

a metre below her.

''John, i think Lily here has made a little present for you, since you being her father and such, perhaps you could accept the present

and without any hesitations, get rid of it? Lily would very much appreciate it, as will i'' Angela glanced over at John whom grinned back at her.

''Fine. But next time, you can get rid of the _present _that Lily has produced'' John moved towards the cot that Lily was currently sucking her fingers in and he bent over to

pick her up. Angela couldn't resist kicking him up the backside so that he fell foward, face right near the diaper. A coughing fit was heard from down below and Angela made

her way towards the bedroom, knowing John would want his revenge.

He removed the diaper from Lily and replaced it with a fresh one. He then placed Lily into the cot and gave her a goodnight kiss and decided to follow Angela into the bedroom, but she was no where to be seen. He walked slowly towards the bed, exchanging glances with Duck whom was on the bed.

''Where is she, Duck?'' He said, talking to the cat.

''Talking to yourself is the first sign of insainity'' A voice came from behind the door.

''I was talking to Duck! Anyway, you'd know all about being insaine...'' He turned around and swiped open the door to find Angela giggerling like a little girl. It was such a change for her to laugh again, even after what she had been through. John was so happy.

''Would i now!'' Angela spoke, pushing John towards her to then place her arms around his neck gently.

''Of course'' He replied, placing his head on Angela's shoulder, breathing in her hair scent which was rather lovely.

He removed his head from her shoulder and was just about to kiss her when Duck approached them both and rubbed his head on John's leg, he groaned.

''We seriously need some piece and quiet around here. Tell you what, tommorow night. Let's go out''

Angela released herself from John's embrace and walked towards the front room.

''I don't think that's a good idea'' She spoke, her voice merley a whisper.

''And why not?'' John questioned. He thought she would jump at the chance of going out.

''Have you forgotton something?'' Angela said, glaring at John. He hit his head in fustration.

''Shit...i'm sorry'' It then came to him that tommorow it had been a week that Angela had been attacked. He slumped himself down on the settee and patted his lap for Angela to sit on his lap and she did so. For balance, she put her arms around his neck to support her and he did the same but put his arms around her waist.

Within at least fifteen minutes, with no converstaion flowing, John was asleep and Angela decided to see her daughter since there were only a few oppertunites when she could see her daughter, on her own. Lily's eyes were closed but opened when Angela walked over to her since Lily heard her coming. She raised her arms as to ask for a cuddle. Angela was enlighented by this moment, her daughter actually wanting her and not John for once. Jealousy seemed to be getting the better of Angela but she wasn't going to admit it. She picked Lily up and she smiled. Daughter and Mother with each other, it seemed right.

Perhaps Angela was over coming her postpartum depression? Only time will tell...


	38. End It Had To Come To This

_**End...**_

Stepping into their new furnished home, their faces lit up as they saw their new surroudings for the first time, apart from John whom of course brought the house for his family.

''Home sweet home'' Angela spoke, lifting the baby carrier out of the car. She stopped to give John a quick kiss on the lips before entering the house and finding her way about.

''This place is huge! I've always dreamed living in the country...''

John raised an eyebrow, he was un-aware that a house like this would of suited Angela. He was pleased i did though.

''You did?'' He asked, bringing in a few groceries from the boot of the jeep.

''Yeah, somewhere i can set up and perhaps run a farm. It was just an idea that me and Izzy made up when we were little. We were fed up of all the loud noises and traffic in the city and it got us down''

''I never knew you felt that way'' John replied as Angela took Lily out of the carrier.

At last, she was coming to terms with becoming a mother and a mother is what she had become. She was so greatful for what had been given to her, a loyal husband, a beautiful baby girl and everything else that she could of thought of.

She breathed in the clean country air and knew that she was going to enjoy living here.

**THE END**

**That's it folkes! Yeah, seriously the end. I needed to end it somewhere, so i did. Just a little add-on to what i want to happen. You guys can imagine the rest ;-) Perhaps they had another baby? Or they got divorced? Or they moved back to the city? I'll leave all the options to you. **

**I just want to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! If you all didn't review then i can tell you this fanfiction wouldn't of even reached five chapters, let alone 37 (or 38 including this add-on) And i was thinking...Keanu and Rachel would have beautiful babies. Or Keanu and Carrie-anne Moss... Hehe. **

**GOOD LUCK TO RACHEL WEISZ FOR THE OSCARS! PEOPLE MUST WATCH THE OSCARS SINCE RACHEL WILL BE THERE AND KEANU IS PRESENTING AN AWARD!**

**Thanks again reviewers. xxx**


End file.
